Finding The Truth and Yourself
by OTHAddictChica
Summary: What happens when Jake doesn't find Jenny and Jenny is forced to grow up with Nikki? And what happens when Jenny begins to discover the truth about herself? Future Fic, Slightly AU. Read and Review.
1. Who Am I?

Things To Know: If the character appears in One Tree Hill, I don't own them. Any sort of review is appreciated. This chapter won't have a lot of Tree Hill character, but following chapters will, I promise.

* * *

As I walked up to the front door of our house, if that's what you can call this place I call home, I could smell it. Hell, the whole neighborhood could probably smell it, but could the police smell it? It would seem not for they've never shown up here. For some reason the police never seemed to notice the distinct smells coming from here or the constant flow of people entering and leaving this place who were only here for one thing, drugs. Somehow the place where I'm supposed to feel safe and secure had become the hot spot for the buying and selling of drugs, and not just that, but also the cooking of these drugs too. Yeah, this is the life a fifteen year old should be living. Yeah right! And it's all thanks to my mother, Nikki Turner.

As I walk in, I notice it's unusually quiet, guess they're not cooking drugs or buying and selling them today. As I make my way to my room I peak into the living room; surprise, surprise, my mother and her latest druggie boyfriend are passed out in there. I quickly and quietly hurry up to my room, not wanting to wake them up because that wouldn't be too good, although they're probably so passed from the drugs that I could probably make all the noise in the world and they would wake up.

When I get to the door to my room I pull out the key. I put a lock on my door years ago. Not because I was afraid of what would happen in the night if I didn't have a lock on there, that's the one decent thing my mother has done, made sure that none of her boyfriends ever laid a hand on me. No, the reason I put a lock on my door is that my room is my sanctuary, the one place in this rat hole of a house that is not influenced my drugs and I want to keep it that way, so I lock out all that bad stuff.

Inside my room I can express the real me and my two great loves; art, especially drawing, and basketball. For whatever reason my mother refuses to support my love for these two things, she won't tell me why and every time I ask she just say, "Why do you want to do those things, Jennifer, when there's so much more to life?" Yeah, like doing drugs with whoever and whenever, right Mother? That's what you consider more to life. There's more to the story than what she's telling me, but I don't usually push the issue.

When I'm in my room I also think and wonder, all the what ifs come to mind. What if mom hadn't gotten involved in drugs, what if she and my father stayed together, all the what ifs and no answer. My father is another sore subject for my mom. The first time I asked about him when I was eight, she said that when he found out she was pregnant he left her. When I was twelve she said he was some guy who didn't believe she should be taking drugs so when she found out she was pregnant she decided to punish him by leaving him and not telling him about me. When I was thirteen, my father was some one-night stand. Now when I ask, it's back to the story of how he was some druggie who left when he found out she was pregnant. Again there's more to this story but I don't push the issue. I'm not even sure my mother was taking drugs when she was pregnant with me, even though she claims she did, because when I was born wasn't dependent on any drugs and I wasn't born with fetal alcohol syndrome, although she claims she drank too.

Most people are shocked I even go to school, with who my mother is and all. But I don't want to become her. I want to become educated and escape the life my mother created all around me. While high school graduation is still a few year off, at least I can get my license soon.

At least then I could drive away from this life, if even for a short period of time. All I need is my birth certificate and my mother to sign something and I can get my license. Getting my mother to sign whatever will be fairly easy, especially if I ask her to sign whatever when she's slightly drugged out or taking drugs at the time because she would do whatever I asked her to do if it meant I would then get out of her way and let her get back to her drugs. The birth certificate may be a little more complicated, being that I've never seen mine so I'm not sure where exactly it is, but I have a fairly good idea.

I creep back down the stairs, still quiet, that's good news. I peek back into the living room, yup, still passed out. I then proceed into my mother and her boyfriend at the time's bedroom. In the back of the closet there is a security box. I quietly remove it from the closet and set it on the floor of her room. Next step is putting in the combination; I've seen my mother put it in a million times, 00-00-00. Come on Mother, couldn't you have come up with a more complicated combination? As I open it up I see an envelope that says Bunny's College Fund. God I hate that nickname, but that doesn't stop me from looking into the envelope. When I open the envelope I'm shocked to see that there is a lot of money in there, yes most of it is crisp one dollar bills, but there is still a lot of money in there. Under the envelope there's some pictures but I don't really take the time to look at them, who know how long I have to find this birth certificate if it's even in there. Then I find it, my birth certificate, but wait, it doesn't say Jennifer Nicole Turner like it's supposed to; it says Jennifer Nicole Jagielski. But it has the right birthday and it has Nicole Turner for the mother.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

Should I continue? Please read and review, if there is interest shown I'll continue. 


	2. The Journey Home

Again I don't own anything. I'm also not an expert in some of the stuff I write about so please take that into consideration if some stuff isn't actually realistically possible.

* * *

This one sheet of my paper that I hold in my hands has changed everything. What am I going to do? I look at the birth certificate again to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. No, right there in plain black and white it says that my last name is Jagielski, why wouldn't she tell me this. Half the time she ignores my existence or says she wishes I didn't exist, and yet she made it so that I share a last name with her, yes a common one, but still the same one as her instead of giving me this other one that would separate us even more. I have to hold onto the piece of paper for now my hands are shaking with this sudden enlightenment of new knowledge. I look to see what else I can discover. Well supposedly my father's name is Jacob Jagielski and I was born in Tree Hill, North Carolina. As I sit there absorbing this all in I can hear my mother and her boyfriend starting to stir, never mind, it quieted down, false alarm. Still I gotta hurry.

As I quickly slip my birth certificate back to where I found it one of the pictures that had been covering it falls to the floor. It's a picture of a young teenage couple who look so in love. The boy is standing there with a Tree Hill Ravens jersey on hugging the girl while she's in her cheerleader outfit. The look that they are sharing makes it really clear that they're so in love. I flip the picture over to see if there's anything written on the back. On the back it says Jake + Nikki Love with a big heart around it. Oh my god, this is a picture of my parents. My mother looked so different than she does now. I wouldn't have recognized her if I hadn't seen the name on the back. It would seem the drugs have taken a real toll on the way she looks. I can't seem to take my eyes off the boy though, his face looks like such a friendly face and then way my mother is settled in his arms it looks like she feels safe there in his arms. I wish I knew what it felt like to feel safe in someone's arms.

As I started to put the picture back, not wanting to because this was the first time I saw my father, but knowing my mother might notice if I take the picture, I got an idea. I would go live with him. Even if I got caught I figured they would probably look at my home life before returning me to this place. I just really wanted to not live here.

Not wanting my mother to suspect something until it was too late to easily find me I just simply wrote down the address that was on my birth certificate for where my mother lived, at least it was a start. I also took the money that she had saved up for me for college and just replaced it with some strips of newspaper that was just lying around, gotta leave the illusion that there's still money in there. I left the picture; I wanted to take it but I knew that once she knew I left, if she noticed that picture was also missing, the first place she would look is Tree Hill and I wanted to leave without a trace.

I made sure the box looked how it did when I took it down and I quickly put it back in the closet. I then quickly headed back to my room to grab some more stuff quickly. They were still passed out when I slipped past the living room. Once inside my room I grabbed only what I thought I would need; a pair of jeans, a couple t-shirts, my hooded sweatshirt, the money I had stashed in my room, my art book and my basketball. I put everything into my backpack and left my room. I locked the door again to help hide the fact I was gone. Once that was done I pretty much bolted out of the house.

I didn't know how I was going to get there, all I knew was Tree Hill was my destination. Unfortunately Tree Hill is in North Carolina while I'm in California, but what's a little geography when it comes to meeting the father you never knew. I headed to the local Greyhound bus station determined to get on the first bus heading East.

I wasn't sure if they would actually not sell a ticket to me if they realized I was fifteen, so I made a quick pit stop in the bathroom to put on enough make up to help me look older but not too much to make it obvious that I was trying to look older. When I was satisfied with the way I looked I headed to the ticket counter and waited in line.

"Next." Well it's do or die time; crap, I don't know where I want to go.

"Miss, I haven't got all day," said the woman at the ticket counter who looked like she really didn't want to be there. "Where to Miss?"

"Um, give me a ticket to St. Louis." That bus left in twenty minutes, hopefully they hadn't noticed me missing yet and I still had a little time.

"That'll be $75." I quickly counted out the money and handed it to her. She handed me my ticket and in a bored tone said, "Have a safe trip."

Since I only had a carry on I just got on the bus right away. I found a spot toward the back of the bus and settled in for what I was sure was going to be a long trip. I passed the time drawing and day dreaming. Would my father be happy to see me? Would I be allowed to live with him? Would I live a good life now? The questions kept coming but no answers.

Once we got to St. Louis I picked up some food because I really hadn't eaten since I left and plotted out what my next mode of transportation. I didn't want to keep using the bus system because I was sure by now my mother figured out I was gone. As I was walking down the road trying to figure out what I would do next I saw some people standing along side the road; hitchhikers. Some of them seemed to be having some luck getting rides so I decided to try my hand at it, I mean it's not like it's illegal, I just won't get in the vehicle if the people look crazy. So I tried my luck at hitchhiking with my self made sign that said "East or Bust", and wouldn't you know, I hadn't been out there longer than five minutes when someone stopped for me and they didn't look crazy. I got some dirty looks from other hitchhiker who had been out there longer than me but I didn't care, I was on my way.

"Hey, thanks for the ride."

"No problem, sign said you were headed East and so am I so I thought why not help some other traveler on the road that is life. Name's Taylor. What's your's?"

"Jenny."

"Well Jenny, where exactly are you headed cuz you know East is pretty broad."

"It's a little town called Tree Hill, North Carolina, you don't need to take me the whole way there but the closer you get me the easier …"

"No way, Tree Hill, you wouldn't believe this but that's where I grew up, kid sister's still there so I get there every so often."

"Any chance that's where you're headed right now?"

"No dice girly. Me, I'm headed to Wilmington, but you know what I'll do, I'll make a little pit stop in Tree Hill for you. Maybe I'll pay Haley-bub and that cute husband of hers a surprise visit."

"Haley-bub?"

"Long story, don't ask. So who are you going to see in Tree Hill, it's not a big place and even though I haven't been back in a while I might know them."

"I'm visiting some relatives that I haven't seen in a while, their last name is Turner." Well it wasn't a complete lie, there's a chance I could run into some of my mother's relatives, but I didn't really want to tell her that I was meeting some people with the last name Jagielski, because that's too specific for me, that and I wasn't quite sure how to pronounce it.

"Turner, the only Turner I know is Vice Principal Turner from the high school, I wouldn't say he hated me but I don't think he really liked me. Well, I don't think that's who you're going to see cuz he's African American and unless you hide your blackness quite well, I don't think the two of you are related."

"Yeah, probably not. If you don't mind do you think it would be okay if I rested my eyes, it's been a long few days?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll try not to kill us while you're asleep," she said with a smile that let me know she was just messing with me.

I fell asleep and the next thing I remember was hearing the grinding of metal and Taylor muttering "Oh shit."

I didn't want to open my eyes so I just said with my eyes shut, "You killed us didn't you?"

"No, but got some bad news, there's a thunderstorm going on, my cell phone is dead, there's no one else on these roads, we have a flat tire and we have me who doesn't know how to change a flat tire."

"Pop the trunk."

"What?"

"Well, that's probably where your spare tire is."

"Oh, I knew that."

We both got out of the car and went around to the back to get the spare. "Good Lord, you must be like the only person who has an actual tire for their spare and not just a spare tire as well a spare tire."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, with a spare tire you can't drive too fast with it on or you're going to blow that tire too, kinda an incentive to bring it into a body shop. But with this bad boy, once we get it on, you can drive as fast as you want to. Now hurry up and help me before we get even more soaked."

Of course Taylor's flat tire had to be on the side right next to the shoulder which had a nice little ditch right next to it, which made this changing of tires a little more difficult. After I got the vehicle jacked up I went about removing the flat lire. I had to jiggle the tire slightly to get it to come off and when I finally got it to come off I had enough momentum going that I fell backwards right into the ditch, which by now was completely muddy, so I became completely muddy. "Taylor, help me up."

"Now why would I get down there to help you up?" She asked pretending like she didn't want to help me.

"Cuz the sooner I get this done the sooner we can get out of here." I could tell that Taylor really didn't like being stuck out here so I played on that.

"K, sounds good to me," she said as she ran down the slope.

"Slow down," I yelled but it was too late. By now Taylor had fallen, on top of me, mind you and now we were both covered in mud.

After Taylor finally got off me, I got up and quickly got the new tire on and put the stuff back in the trunk and was ready to go again.

"Who knew you were like the fourth Charlie's angel."

"I've always thought that a woman should be at least some what self-sufficient even with things that usually guys are known for doing."

"Raised by a single mom?"

"Kinda and also kinda raised by myself."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, but think of it this way, if I didn't know how to do that we would still be stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"YAY for Jenny!"

"So how close are we to Tree Hill?"

"Another half an hour and we'll be there. I was planning on getting some food at a local diner before ambushing my sister and her hubby, care to join me?"

"Rain check on that maybe, I think I just want to get my barings about me before I go and see my relatives. It's not that I haven't enjoyed your company, it's just…"

"Sometimes you need that alone time. No problem, I totally get that."

Before I knew it we were in Tree Hill. Not quite how I had pictured it but I already knew I liked it better than where I grew up.

As she dropped me she looked at me and said, "Well if I never see you again, have a good life and I hope you find what you're looking for. You were fun to talk to."

"Thanks, you too." With that I began to walk away.

"Oh, by the way," I turned around to see what she had to say, "You might want to clean up a bit before you see the relatives, especially if you haven't seen them in a while." I looked down and smirked, somehow despite being out in the rain after the slipping in the mud, I still seemed to be covered in mud. I actually now looked like a runaway, dirty and not that well kept.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Then I walked away. It was still early morning so there wasn't really anyone out yet so I had the streets of Tree Hill to myself mostly. The town looked quaint and after the rain from the night before, everything looked so clean. As I walked I saw an outdoor basketball court. I headed over to the court to play some basketball to help clear my mind. As I went to take my basketball out of my bag, some of the cash I had stuffed in there that I still had fluttered out. I ran to catch it all because who knew how much money I was still going to need.

"Hey, hey you girl, what do you think you're doing?"

I looked up to see who had yelled at me. All I could think when I saw who it was was, 'Oh, this can't be good.'

* * *

Who caught Jenny at the River Court? When will she meet Jake again? All will be answered shortly.

Thanks for those who reviewed. Reviews of any kind are appreciated.


	3. Home But Not Quite Home Yet

I meant to post earlier this week but finals were crazy. So sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own any of the characters that also exist on the show. I'm not an expert on some of the things I write about so do realize that.

* * *

"Miss, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing? And what are you doing with all of that money?"

"Um, well, you see, um, Officer Smith, um, oh crap…" God why am I so nervous, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, it must be from living in that drug house all those year. "…You see, I was just walking and decided I wanted to play basketball and then I opened my bag to get my ball and then I stuck my hands in to grab the ball and then my money just started to fly everywhere and then …"

"Okay, don't need a play-by-play of it. You say this money is yours?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Suddenly getting my confidence back.

"Just checking. No offense miss but that looked like a lot of money and to be quite honest I'm a little surprised someone like you would have that type of money."

"Somebody like me? What do you mean? Being that I'm fifteen I'm not allowed to have that kind of money?"

"No. I meant that usually people who look like they haven't bathed in at least a week or so don't usually have money just lying around, like in a back pack or something." With everything that had been happening I kinda forgot I was still covered in mud from the night before.

"Yeah, had a fight with a slippery hill last night, obviously the hill won. Any other observations or questions officer, or am I free to go?" By now I was getting the tone in my voice that usually got myself slapped back home but I didn't care, I wanted to get away from the cop. If he found out I was a run away he would surely report me and I couldn't have that.

"Got a few questions. To start off with what's your name?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it's Jenny."

"Jenny …?"

"All you're getting is Jenny."

"Where's home Jenny?"

"Nowhere, not wanted at home. Now I'm here in Tree Hill. End of story. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave."

"Actually you're going to need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because Jenny, you're fifteen, and without a home."

"Who said I was fifteen?"

"You did. In one of your little rants you let that fact slip."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you need to come with me. I'm not arresting you or anything but I do need to bring you to social services."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well then I would have to arrest you, bring you to the police station, do all of that and then when that was done, bring you to social services." Having a feeling that there was no way around it I agreed to go with him willingly.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. The social worker here is even a friend of mine, well more like the wife of my best friend who puts up with me."

"Great, good to know," I said sarcastically

Soon we were pulling up in front of a building that said 'Tree Hill Social Services'. The building was kinda big and seemed really uninviting. I was scared again.

Officer Smith walked right next to me as we climbed the steps to the front door so he could make sure I didn't make a last minute attempt to flee, but I was too scared to even think of fleeing. When we reached the door Officer Smith went to pull the door open but it was locked. "Crap, they're not open yet."

For the first time since I got into the police car at the basketball court I opened my mouth to speak. "If it's closed, whose vehicle is that?" I asked as I pointed to a black SUV parked in the THSS parking lot.

"That's Haley's." Haley, that was the second time I heard someone talk about a Haley from Tree Hill, wonder if they're the same person.

"HALEY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN UP PLEASE!" By now Officer Smith had resorted to pounding on and yelling at the door.

"Geez Tim. Will you be quiet before you wake up the whole neighborhood?" A woman who looked to be in her early thirties had just opened the door ready to scold the officer whose first name I was guessing is Tim. "Why are you here this early anyways?"

Officer Smith then stepped aside so that the woman could see me. "Found this one at the Rivercourt this morning. She looked like she needed some help and I thought I would bring her to you to see what you could do."

The woman ushered us both into he building. As I walked past her and into the building she said, "Good morning, I'm Mrs. James Scott but you can call me Haley."

"Hi."

"Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me and …"

"Jenny," I said quietly.

"Can you give me and Jenny some time to talk alone?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be in the next room," he said as he headed to another room. As he left I could have sworn I heard him muttering, "Geez, she was giving me lip but now she quiet as a mouse."

Haley indicted to a chair that was right next to a desk and I sat down.

"So Jenny, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home, I'm not wanted at the place where I used to call home." It wasn't a complete lie. Most of the time my mother couldn't care less about where I was.

"That's too bad. Did Officer Smith explain why he brought you here."

"Yeah, since I'm fifteen and don't have a home I had to be brought here cuz he couldn't let me just stay out there."

"That's correct. Now there's a couple things we can do now. First off we can try and find out if there's someway for you and your parents to reconcile your differences and you could move back home, that would be the best."

"NO! I refuse to go back there, besides it's actually my mother and her boyfriend at the time that I'm living with."

"Okay, we'll nix that idea, at least for now. Actually something you just said sparked something in my mind. You said you lived with your mother and her boyfriend…"

"Well at least the one she has right now."

"Yes, okay, how about living with your father? Do you have a relationship with him and could move in with him?" Did I want to tell her that I thought my father lived in this town? I decided not too, what if he didn't know about me and then to have this sprung on him would be rough and maybe a bit much.

"No, I never knew my father, so I don't know if that's even a possibility."

"Okay, then we'll look at some of your options. We could, and this is probably what we're going to end up doing, is putting you in foster care. The foster parents around here are all nice, so you don't have to worry about any of those foster care horror stories here. If you did that I have a family that I think you would be a good match with and who would more than happy to take you in, at least for a little bit."

"Okay, any other options?"

"Well, as a last resort, and I mean only as a last resort we could try and get you emancipated."

"Will that even work, would a judge actually let a fifteen year old become emancipated?"

"Considering your situation I would say it would be worth a shot and I don't think age would be too much of a big deal. A judge here in Tree Hill let my husband become emancipated from his parents when he was sixteen. But of course, I want you to at least try foster care, because while you might not be completely happy at least you wouldn't have to also be making a bunch of decisions about your life and future, you'll have foster parents to take care of you."

"Okay, I'll give foster care a try."

"That's good. I'm going to go talk to Officer Smith to see if there's anything else. I'll be back in a minute."

I reached down to my bag, which was under my chair to draw a little.

"Oh, by the way, how did you end up covered in mud?"

"I was outside in the rain last night and slipped on a hill and got all muddy and somehow the mud didn't come off yet even with the rain."

"Funny, that's what my sister said when I asked her why she was muddy this morning when she ambushed me and Nathan." With that she walked into the other room where Officer Smith was muttering also, but she was muttering, "Damn Taylor."

Yup must be the same Haley, small world we live in. I started to draw and got lost in my thoughts, I'm not sure how long I had been drawing but I had been drawn out of my thought when Haley who had looked over my shoulder suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh my god, that looks like the pictures Peyton draws." She grabbed my picture of a teenage girl driving a car in the woods with a caption that said 'Leaving the Life I Knew Behind'. "Tim, doesn't this look like one of Peyton's pictures?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Who's Peyton?"

"A friend of ours. Actually I kinda mentioned her before when I told you I had a foster family in mind for you."

"Okay," I said a little unsure about how fast this seemed to be going.

"We just need to fill out some paper work and I need to make sure it's okay with the family, but if all goes according to plan, hopefully by tonight we can have you in Jake and Peyton Jagielski's home."

Wait, did she just say Jake Jagielski?

* * *

Spoilers

Jenny and Jake meet but will Jenny reveal the truth?

Jenny and Taylor will meet up again.

Other favorite OTH characters will make appearances.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they've been appreciated and please continue to read and review.

FYI: I'm going out of town for like a month so I probably won't be updating during that time, but please stick with me and I'll start updating as soon as I can. If I can I'll update at some point during these next four weeks but that might not happen. At the latest I'll update again January 11th. I promise to have multiple chapter updates though when I do update.


	4. Welcomed In and Learning More

As always, I own nothing that comes directly from the show, especially the characters. But the situations that they're in; I for the most part own that. I also claim to know nothing about the legal system when it comes to the area of child services so forgive me if I fit the legal system to my liking for that part of the story. 

For all of you who read my story and keep up with it, sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, they're still going to be sporadic for the next week or so but I figured something is better than nothing. And I know I promised a multi-chapter update this time but the next chapter is a bit different than the other chapters so I need some more time to write it before posting it. This story is longer than usual though to make up for it though.

Here's a brief recap of what has happened so you don't need to reread the story to remember what has happened: Nikki has Jenny, Jenny has decided to search for Jake, on the way to Tree Hill Jenny met Taylor, and once in Tree Hill Jenny has met Tim and Haley. When we last left the story Haley has informed Jenny she will be living with Jake and Peyton for the time being. Also Jenny is the only one who knows the connection as of right now but that could soon change. Now on to the story, enjoy!

* * *

As Haley sat at her desk working out the details with what would happen with me I just sat there scared. I like having control over my life and so far on this trip to meet my father I had been able to control what I did and had started to plan how I was going to introduce or reintroduce myself to him; hell, I don't even know if I've met him before. And now all of that is being thrown out the window and I'm I don't know how close to coming face to face with my father.

As I started to look around the room and check out my surroundings I noticed Officer Smith looking at me oddly; I can't explain the look, it wasn't a look of lust or anything, that would be plain gross if that were the case, it was more like a look of confusion, discovery and realization all put into one. Haley must have noticed the way he was looking at me too because she started calling his name to get his attention but he was too focused on looking at me to even hear her so she decided to throw something at him to get his attention. Unfortunately for Officer Smith what she threw at him was a stapler and she managed to hit him in the head with it.

"Geez Haley, what the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, stapler was the first thing I could find to throw at you."

"What did you do that for though?"

"I was trying to get your attention but you were too busy staring at Jenny to even hear me calling your name." As she said that she gave him this glare to signal he was to stop staring at me.

"I gotta go anyways, duty calls. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." With that Officer Smith left. Turning to me she said with a smile, "Sorry about that, Tim's always been a little off."

"It's fine."

"Well, all we need to do is wait for Jake and Peyton to get here, which should be soon, then run over to the courthouse and do a few things and then you will be all set."

"Why do we need to go to the courthouse?"

"There's some legal stuff we need to take care of before we can have you definitely moving in with Jake and Peyton."

"And the courthouse is open on a Saturday?"

"Well not usually but I made a phone call and we can do it today. Oh, that reminds me, if the judge looks slightly pissed at me, don't be too concerned or worried. As it turns out this judge doesn't like getting up early on the weekend when not needed."

"Haley James Scott, are you abusing the power again that comes with being friends with the judge who handles all of the child services case?" At the sound of a new voice both Haley and I turned to where the voice had come from.

"Why yes, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Jagielski, I am abusing that power once again," Haley said with a smirk.

In the doorway stood a woman with curly blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders and a kind look on her face and a man with brown curly hair who had a smirk on his face.

"You know one of these days you're going to over abuse that power and any power you had will cease to exist."

"No it won't cuz it always boils down to the fact that in each case I am working to make a child's life better and who could say no to helping children?" Haley pointed out as she stuck her tongue out at the man. He rolled his eyes signaling that she won this argument and she looked pretty proud of that fact.

"Speaking of children, mind introducing us to this lovely young lady?" the lady Haley called Peyton asked.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot why we were here specifically. Jake and Peyton, this is Jenny, and Jenny this is Jake and Peyton Jagielski."

I had a feeling that Haley had not told them previous to getting here what my name was because they both seemed to flinch slightly at the mention of my name, but they quickly covered. It would seem as though they at least knew of my existence, if not having actually met me when I was younger.

Jake stuck out his hand but didn't take a step towards me. It was like he wanted to welcome me but it was painful for him to do that, which is understandable but not quite the way I wanted to meet my dad. "Hi Jenny, my name is Jake. Welcome to Tree Hill."

While Jake looked scared about letting me in Peyton was the opposite, she embraced me warmly and whispered in my ear, "Don't mind him, it's a long story but he's as happy you're here as I am." I gave her a grateful smile because that helped calm some of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, why don't we get headed over to the courthouse."

"Sounds like a good idea Haley."

"We can take our vehicle since there's more room in there."

"Peyton, we have the same vehicle thus the same amount of room."

"Same type of vehicle yes, same amount of room no. Haley I think you are forgetting the fact that you have three car seat, countless toys and books strewn all about your vehicle."

"K, fine, but let's get going, don't want to keep the judge waiting."

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the middle seat, next to Haley, of the Jagielski vehicle. I had been in the presence of my father for about twenty minutes and hadn't said anything to him about who I really was. Would he be mad that I didn't tell him right away? I know he knows of my existence but does that actually mean he wants me in his life? The questions were coming back.

Probably sensing I was getting nervous, Haley lightly squeezed my hand and whispered, "It's all going to be alright."

While I appreciated her eternal optimism it didn't seem to help the urge to throw up as I thought about what I needed to do, and it didn't help any that no one knew what I was actually nervous about.

"So where's Anna?"

"With my dad, probably being spoiled."

"Who's Anna?" For the first time in a little while I had finally gotten up the nerve to speak.

"Anna's our daughter."

They have a daughter already, great, what if they only wanted one child, or what if Anna doesn't like me, but would they have signed up to be foster parents if any of that was the case. No, I decided, I'm just getting ahead of myself, this will all work out.

"Anna's going to love you."

"Yeah, she's always talking about wanting a sibling, preferably a sister. Unfortunately that never happened."

"Didn't she always say she wanted an older sister especially? Oh no, sorry I said that."

"It's okay Haley, no harm done." I must have had a confused look on my face cuz then Peyton turned towards me and said, "Long story, I'll fill you in a bit later."

Trying to break the tension which seemed to be increasing a lot Haley seem really excited and relieved when she all of a sudden shouted out, "Oh look, we're here already."

After Jake had parked we all got out of the vehicle as fast as possible, no one wanting to be in there any longer.

Haley showed us the way to the court room and opened the door to let us in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good old buddy Haley."

"Hi Luke."

"Oh, by the way Brooke says thanks for waking her up so early on a Saturday morning, or at least that what I think she said, not sure exactly she rolled back over and went back to bed after telling me to tell you that."

"Nice to know Brooke hasn't changed her habits now that she is in her thirties and a mother."

"Good to see you too Peyton, Jake. Well, the sooner we get this show on the road the sooner I can get home to my girls."

"Okay, here's all the paper you need to sign."

"Remind me why we couldn't do this later in the day."

"Cuz it's too much fun getting you up early."

After signing a few sheets Luke gave the sheets back to Haley and said, "Okay Haley, here's everything and if you ever consider calling me again this early on a weekend remember your children love me and will do pretty much anything for me so watch out."

"That's just cuz you spoil them."

"Uncle's prerogative." He started to head out the door before all of a sudden turning back around, "Oh, sorry, completely forgot to introduce myself to you and you're the whole reason we're here. I'm Judge Scott, but you can call me Lucas or Luke, just don't call me at 8:00 in the morning."

"Haha, very funny," Haley said.

"Jenny," I said as we shook hands.

After we left the courthouse there was a whirlwind of stuff that went on for the rest of the day. After dropping Haley back off at her work we headed over to Peyton's father's house to get Anna.

I think Jake or Peyton told Anna not to overwhelm me right away cuz when I saw Anna, with her curly brown hair flying everywhere as she ran towards the vehicle she seemed to be bursting at the seems with questions she wanted to ask but all she did when she saw me was give me a quick hug and say, "Hi, my name is Anna Elizabeth Jagielski, I'm eight years old and I'm glad you're coming to live with us." I wanted to start crying right there cuz I was beginning to realize I was getting the family I always dreamed of having.

The next stop was the Jagielski home. "Anna, why don't you show Jenny to her room," Peyton said as we got inside the house. Anna grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

When we reached a door near the top of the stairs Anna pointed to it and said, "This is your room, it's pretty cool. Mine's right there," pointing to the door right next to mine, "and we share a bathroom. Now I'm going to go downstairs cuz Mommy and Daddy said not to overwhelm you."

As I opened the door to my new room I couldn't believe it. The room was every teenage girls dream and my favorite part was above the bed painted on the wall it said "Jenny's Room." They had made a room for me, never knowing if I would ever return.

"She gave her what room?"

"Jake, relax, let me go up there and talk to her while you stay down here at least for a little bit to calm down."

"Fine."

The next thing I heard was someone walking up the stairs. "Settling in okay?"

"Yes, thanks Peyton for everything."

"No problem. Glad to have you here."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"I wasn't supposed to get this room, was I?"

Peyton looked slightly uncomfortable when I asked that. I think she was hoping I hadn't heard her and Jake downstairs. "Honestly, no, you weren't. We were planning on putting you in the room across the hall from Anna."

"Okay, well I guess it's a good thing I don't have much, I'll get my stuff together and move to that room. I don't want to cause problems by staying in this room."

"No, you don't need to do that. You can stay in this room." Peyton and I looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway. "It'll be nice having someone in here."

"Are you sure, cuz it's no problem me moving to the other room."

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that Jake left.

"Is he always like that?"

"Like what, sad but trying to act like everything is alright?" I nodded. "No, it's just you kinda bring up some bad memories for him and when it comes to this subject he's always had a hard time hiding his emotions. Don't worry, it'll be fine though."

"If you don't mind, can I ask what happened to make him be like this?" Maybe I'll get the full story now.

"Okay, I guess I could tell you. But you might want to sit down for it." We sat down on the bed. "It all started a little over sixteen years ago. When Jake was fifteen he was dating a seventeen year old named Nikki. I didn't really know the two of them back then but from what Jake has said about it, he was in love with her and thought that one day they would get married. Obviously that didn't happen. Anyways, soon after Nikki found out she was pregnant. There was a lot of mixed emotion over the pregnancy, Nikki seemed to waver on whether she wanted this baby while Jake was ready to step up and be a father to his child. Both sets of parents were obviously not all that excited to hear about this impending arrival, but Jake's parents really stepped up and were willing to help out the young couple with whatever they needed." Wow, this is so different than what I grew up hearing and I haven't even been born yet in Peyton's story.

"The summer before junior year for Jake and first year of college for Nikki their baby was born, a girl, Jennifer Nicole Jagielski. Jake and Nikki played house for about a month after Jenny was born but then Nikki seemed to grow bored and restless. She told Jake she had decided that she was going to go to college and she wasn't going to take Jenny so now Jenny would be his responsibility. Jake was sad to see Nikki go, but he knew he couldn't break down because he still had a daughter to raise, but he couldn't see how Nikki could just leave Jenny, especially after spending time with her and all. Now comes the part of the story that I know slightly better. You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just listening." I could feel the tears welling up, but I willed them not to run down my face, I needed to hear this story and I didn't want Peyton questioning why I was crying. I was finally hearing the story of what happened when I was born. Not some made up story but the actual thing. Yes it may be slightly biased but still pretty much the truth. It wasn't like Peyton knew who she was exactly telling the story to so there would be no reason for her to change the facts too much.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, so fast forward a couple of months. I started talking to Jake more and more during our junior year. Despite the fact that he was a basketball player and I was a basketball cheerleader, we hadn't really talked until that year. We didn't get really close right away, it was like he had this secretive life that he kept a mystery to everyone and he wasn't letting us easily into. Anyways, this one night at this open mic night that our friend Haley, you met her this morning, was having at our friend Luke's, you know the judge, mother's café, Jake walks in with his guitar and a baby carrier and says he wants to sing. It was that night he introduced Jenny to all of us. I don't know what I was more surprised by, that Jake could sing or that he had a daughter. After he was done performing I went up to talk to him. I think I said some dorky line like 'She has your eyebrows.'"

"Oh no, that's not a good thing." Peyton started laughing when I said that. "What, was it something I said?"

"It's just that's what Jake said when I told him that."

"Oh."

"Anyways, that was the night I started feeling a connection to Jake, it seemed we both had secrets that we had been keeping from the world. As the next few weeks passed I started hanging out with Jake and Jenny more often. Jake had gotten a job at Karen's Café so I was babysitting Jenny for him whenever he needed someone. Then one weekend when the cheerleading team and the basketball team went out of town for some competitions Jake and I were talking and he said that Jenny's mother was back in town and stirring up some problems. He didn't seem too concerned with it all so I wasn't too worried. I guess things got worse soon after. At the annual Tree Hill High Boy Toy auction Nikki bought Jake for the night, which really bites for me too cuz I wanted Jake for the night but she outbid me. Anyways she gave him some ominous message that night that she was going to be in Jenny's life with him or without him."

"Wow!" I murmered. How true that statement was.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud. I just got so caught up in the story."

"Ok. I continued babysitting for him and one of those days I met Nikki. To say the least she was not happy to see me and see that I had kinda took the role of mother to Jenny. She told me to stay away from Jake and Jenny. We had a couple confrontations like that. One of them ending in a fight at a party and a startling revelation, but that revelation isn't important to the story so we'll just breeze past that one for the time being. Jake and I were getting closer and closer, but I nearly ruined it one day. My friend Brooke and I took Jenny shopping at the local mall. While there Nikki found us and took Jenny. Jenny got back to Jake safely but Jake lost some trust in me that day. He was actually talking about leaving Tree Hill to keep Jenny safe. Despite the fact that I wanted them to stay I realized Jake was right. To keep Jenny safe he would need to take her and leave. The only problem was he didn't know how to leave undetected. I provided some help there by talking my dad into taking Jake and Jenny on his dredging boat and bringing them to Savannah to keep them safe. The day Jake and Jenny left on that dredging boat they took part of my heart with them. I was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do letting them go. Even after getting them safely on the boat I knew there was one last thing I had to do to keep them safe. Brooke and I devised a way to get Nikki off their trail. Brooke and I had recently patched up our friendship but Nikki still thought we were not completely friends again and we used that to our advantage. Brooke pretended to betray me and tell Nikki that Jake and Jenny were going to Seattle, obviously they were but it worked. I know that was a lot but are you still following?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"But that can't be the end, I mean Jake has Jenny at this point and I thought he didn't have Jenny." Wow, it's odd to talk about myself in the third person but I need to at least for the time being so I can get the facts.

Oh, trust me, it's nowhere near the end for this story. So a couple months went by I kept emailing Jake but he never emailed me back and I fell into a rough period there for a bit. I got involved in some stuff that I shouldn't have. Luke saw how bad I was doing and went behind my back and contacted Jake. He knew I needed Jake but that I would never tell Jake I was having problems so I could keep Jake and Jenny safe. Jake showed up one night at probably my lowest point. He kinda saved me that night. He ended up bringing me back to my house and keeping an eye on me. The next day we talked about everything and nothing at the same time. He hadn't brought Jenny back cuz he had only come back to check on me. At the end of his visit he asked me if I would come with him to get Jenny. He was tired of running and wanted to surround himself with people who loved him. I agreed to go with him. I had been suspended from school, don't ask, so I had some free time to go with him. Once we were down in Savannah we quickly got everything together. Jake's cousin, who he had been staying with, was sad to see him go but knew it was for the best. It was so good to see Jenny. She had gotten so big in the little time since I had last seen her. Once back in Tree Hill things were looking up. I got myself back on track and things with Jake were never better. I don't remember for what reason but Jake and Jenny moved in with me when they came back. Living together was hard though. I was starting to fall for Jake and as luck would have it he was falling for me. Unfortunately neither one of us knew how to tell the other one without fear of rejection. We had been going through a rough time too cuz Jenny had gotten sick and that was stressful for everyone. One night though Jake laid it all out on the line. He told me one of the reasons he wanted to come back was cuz he wanted to be with me. And then we kissed. It was a magical kiss. When we finally broke apart and looked down at Jenny she gave us this smile, it was like a smile of approval. What, what's that smile for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just love a good love story and it sounds like this one is forming to be a good one between you and Jake."

"Well there were a few bumps in the road but you're right, Jake and I have a pretty incredible love for each other. Back to the story though. Jake and I were falling more and more in love every day. It had gotten to the point where I thought nothing bad could happen to us again. Boy was I wrong. On the night of the almost wedding, not ours just so you know, Nikki returned to town and boy was she pissed. She told us that she had sole custody of Jenny and that there was a warrant out for Jake's arrest since he took Jenny. We couldn't believe what she was telling us. Sadly, it turned out that what she said was true. We decided to fight it, and we did have a chance but when Jake heard that he would have to give Jenny to Nikki for at least three months he freaked. He couldn't chance Nikki ever getting her hands on Jenny again. He decided to run, which broke my heart and he even told me that was what he was doing. I think that was one of the few times Jake ever lied to me. Turns out he had talked to Whitey and Whitey agreed to take Jenny to some relatives in Florida to keep her safe. While Whitey did that Jake turned himself in. Jake loved his daughter so much that he was willing to go to jail for her. That was a rough time for us all. Jake couldn't stand me seeing him in there so for a time he refused to let me visit but I knew I couldn't do nothing so I pestered his lawyers until they finally found something that could help Jake. But it was too late. Somehow Nikki had found Jenny and took her. That was the last time any of us saw them. Jake left soon after to try and find them. He searched for about four or five years but never found any trace of them. When he came back here he was just a shell of his former self. Almost like he is today. But with time he started getting back to the Jake we all know and love except a part of his heart was still missing and it's still missing to this day."

"Because of Jenny."

"Yes, because of her. He still holds out hope for her coming back to us safely, as do we all. That's why we have this room, for whenever she comes back to us."

"Thus the 'Jenny's Room'," I said pointing to the wall.

"Yes, and since you're Jenny, you get to have 'Jenny's Room'." Oh if only you knew Peyton, if only you knew. "Do you understand better now?"

"Yes," I said as I started to cry.

"Oh Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to be here."

"And we're glad you're here. How about I let you rest for a little bit. There's a little get together of friends and family that we're going to later tonight if you want to join us, you don't have to but…"

"I would love to go with you guys if it's fine."

"Okay, well get some rest and I'll see you in a couple hours."

As I drifted off to sleep lost in my thoughts there was suddenly a sense of peace and serenity that I had never had before.

Later that night we arrived at a place called TRIC. Inside I got reintroduced to Peyton's dad Larry, Haley, Lucas, Taylor who gave me a strange look and Tim, and introduced to Haley's husband Nathan and their children, Lucas's wife Brooke and their daughters, Lucas's mom Karen, Nathan's mom Deb, Jake's parents, a man named Whitey, Lucas and Nathan's uncle Keith, Lucas and Nathan's father Dan although no one seemed to want him there and a few other people.

After all the introductions were done I excused myself to get some food and drink. As I was about to head back to Jake and Peyton I heard someone's voice.

"Well, if it isn't little Jenny Jagielski all grown up. Welcome home."

* * *

Spoilers for in two chapters:

Who knows who Jenny really is (there are actually at least two who know)  
Jenny talks some more to people at the party, see what is discovered

Now that you have read, please review.

I need some help with names for Haley and Nathan's four children, Lucas and Brooke's two girls and Jake's parents' names. So put in your suggestions. Most of them won't be heavily featured in the story but I would like them to have names.


	5. What Was Left Behind

I'm sorry it took me so long to post another update. I just moved back to college and classes started back up so it's been a little busy and stressful here but I'll try better to update quicker with future updates. Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing my story. I'm going to try something a little different with this chapter, not sure how it'll work out but it's only for one chapter probably. Chapter six I promise will get back to the party in Tree Hill. 

As always I don't own anything except some of the situations they're in. Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile back in California (the day Jenny ran away): 

"Ugg, where am I?" As I looked at my surrounding after waking up after who knows how long from passing out I'm in a place where I never wanted to be. If you had asked me twenty years where I would be today I definitely would have told you that now at the age of thirty-three I would be an alcoholic druggie who never knew where her next fix was coming from but knew that I would somehow need to get one. I guess that's why when T.J. suggested that we start manufacturing and selling the stuff I wasn't about to pass that chance up. This way I would actually have to buy the drugs, although we needed to be careful not to use so much of the drug that we are unable to turn a profit off it.

And as much as I never wished this lifestyle on myself, I definitely didn't wish it upon my daughter. I see the way Jenny looks at me when she snorting, shooting up or drinking. She should be my reason to get out but I can't. I know it's no excuse. I used to better. There was a time when I had a promising future. I had someone who loved me and we were going to be a family. I was going to go to college and make something of myself. But we broke up and I dropped out, what can you do?

As I get up off the floor I look at my home, some home but I guess I have to deal with it. No one ever said that I was going to live some fairy tale, but I gotta tell ya, reality sucks.

I climb the stairs to check on my one ray of light. Since the house is getting darker as the sun sets, I figure she's home, I don't think she said she had to work tonight. When I reach her door I knock, I remember what it was like to be a fifteen year girl, you protect your privacy fiercely and hate it when parents intrude your space, and so I always knock.

"Bunny, can I come in?" Nothing. I knock again.

"Bunny, it's Mommy, will you please let me in?" I press my ear to the door to see if I can hear her moving around in there. I can't even hear that wretched music she always has on in there. How someone could enjoy listening to Modest Mouse, Nada Surf, Jimmy Eat World, Fall Out Boy, or that type of music is beyond me. She reminds me so much of another teenage girl I used to know. I shudder at the thought that Jenny is turning into a miniature Peyton. With how much they're alike in their love of drawing and choice in music I sometimes wonder if Gad gave Jenny to the wrong mother. Like he gave her to the correct father, cuz as much as I hate to admit it Jake was a great father to her, but sent her too quickly, sent her one girlfriend too early. Snap out of it Nikki. You can't think like that. Of course you're the right mother for Jenny, why else was it possible that Jake never found you, albeit he was close a few times, and no one has ever called child services on you with how you're raising her, that surely would have raised some red flags and gotten her taken from you. No, you're supposed to be Jenny's mother.

Since it sounds like there is no trace of Jenny in her room and of course she has the door locked so I can't get in there unless I break down the door, and I'm too weak to do that and T.J. is passed out downstairs, I sit against the wall across from her room and wait. I need to see my Bunny and make sure I haven't messed her up cuz that's my fear.

I must have fallen asleep cuz the next thing I remember is Bubba, one of T.J. and my customers and fellow snorting junkie, was shaking me awake.

"Nikki, hey, you awake? T.J. is passed out downstairs or else I would have asked him, got any merchandise I can buy? I really need some."

"Yeah, yeah. Just a moment and I'll get you some. You good for the cash?"

"Yeah, when you know me for not being good for the cash?"

"Just checking."

As we head down the stairs he asks, "So what were you doing up there anyways?"

"Oh, just waiting for Jenny, needed to talk to her about something."

"Hmm…"

"What 'hmm'? What do you know that I should know?"

"Well when I was headed here earlier I saw Jenny leaving the house with a bunch of stuff. What's that all about?"

"I don't know. What time was this?"

"5:00 I believe. Why? Do you think Jenny ran away?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt it but who knows."

"While I love talking about your daughter and all, the merchandise please."

"Yeah, just a moment." As I went to my room to get the merchandise I couldn't stop wondering about Jenny. Where was she? Something told me Bubba was right, Jenny had run away. But where to? I don't know any of her friends so I guess calling their houses to ask them if they know where she is is out of the question. She probably just took some of her money and went to stay at some cheap motel or something for the night to get away from it all. I mean she's done it before. It's not like she had anywhere else to run. It's not like she knows any of her relatives being that my parents cut me off when they realized what I became. And she definitely wouldn't know that going to Jake's would be the best thing for her. I mean I've lied about her dad her whole life, she wouldn't know the first place to look, would she?

"Nikki, the merchandise!"

"Yeah and bring out some for me too." Oh great, T.J.'s up. Hopefully he won't me again before he passes out.

"Here's your merchandise, Bubba."

"And here's the money. Hey, I've always meant to ask, why is it more when I get it from you than when I get it from T.J.?"

"Cuz she uses that extra money to make herself all pretty for me. Isn't that right, Babe?"

"Yeah, that's right," I say with a fake smile. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. That extra money is actually going straight into a box I have in the back of the bedroom closet and into an envelope.

"NIKKI!"

"Yeah, what, sorry."

"I asked where my drugs were. Geez, zoning out on me there." He stood up and walked over to me to get the drugs that were in my hands. When he got close enough he also hissed into my ear quiet enough so Bubba couldn't hear him, "You better not zone out on me tonight bitch if you know what's good for you." I just nodded.

As I turned to head back to the bedroom to put the money in the envelope T.J. called to me in a voice that held no trace of the threatening tone he had used on me just a minute before. "Aren't you going to partake with us?" No one says no to T.J. I have learned, luckily I've kept Jenny from seeing this side of him and he for some reason acts somewhat civilized around her.

Knowing this I turn around and say, "Of course I will." I keep telling myself I'm doing this for my daughter, wherever she is. What a horrible thing to do for your daughter.

* * *

Love? Hate? Please review telling me. I might write another chapter about Nikki again, if enough people like it. I just wanted to somehow keep her in the story cuz sadly she will be returning and reaking havoc. Not sure when though. I should be posting the next chapter within the next two days so be on the look out for that chapter, hopefully it won't be as heavy as this chapter since it will be at the party in Tree Hill.  



	6. Rejoining The Life That Was Taken Away

Okay, now back to the main story. As always if it appeared in the show or seems to be directly based off something in the show, I don't own it. Trust me this is not how things would being playing out if I did have any input in One Tree Hill. I also don't claim to be an expert in anything so if something not quite right with how it would work in reality, correct me or let it slide. 

Now onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, if it isn't little Jenny Jagielski all grown up. Welcome home."

I turned around to see a man standing there, I wasn't sure what to say cuz the man wasn't smiling or anything. Would it be alright to confess the truth to him? "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. …?"

"Durham, but you can call me Whitey, and I believe you do." He looked at me trying to read me based on my facial expressions to see if I would fess up. I couldn't look him in the eye because I was becoming very ashamed of all my lying to people. I just nodded. "Don't worry little lady, I won't tell your secret to anyone. It'll be our little secret. Well actually one other person knows the truth."

"Who?" I asked rather loudly as evidenced by the fact that almost everyone turned to look at us. Whitey just signaled that everything was alright and everyone went back to minding their own business. He led me over to a table so we could talk.

"Who?" I asked again as soon as we were seated.

"One of my old basketball players, Tim Smith."

"The officer?"

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that he met you while he was working. When he was done with his shift today he hurried over to my place to tell me about you. I guess while you were at Child Services Tim made the connection. Something about your drawings and how they resembled an old Tree Hill cheerleader's drawings that Tim and I both know and love, and with how much time you were around her as a baby maybe some of that drawing skills rubbed off on you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you must be a pretty good artist if Tim compared you to Peyton."

"No, well, I mean yeah thanks for the compliment, but I really meant, wow, he's not as dumb as he looks."

Whitey laughed at that, "Yeah, I admit that Tim's not the sharpest tool in the shed and I had some doubts when he told me you were back in town. But when I saw you tonight, I could tell that you were Jenny Jagielski all grown up."

"That explains it."

"What, what explains what?"

"Oh, he was looking at me oddly earlier, I couldn't place the look, but it was the look of recognition, surprise and curiosity."

"Ok. May I ask why you are keeping your identity a secret? I know you haven't been back in town for long, but you have to know how happy everyone would be when they realized that you have returned."

"That's the question I have been asking myself all day. This morning when I showed up I was more than ready to reveal myself but then stuff happened and I lost control over stuff and I got scared and before I knew it I was all of a sudden living in my father's home. I'm even living in the room he and Peyton set up for me and I'm realizing that the time when I should have identified myself has past and now I have to play catch up and try to find the best time. I have to find a time when people won't end up getting mad at me for keeping the secret."

"Well, I would say to tell them as soon as possible. I know it may seem hard at first but it's the best thing to do."

"I know." I knew this was something I had to do but something like this is easier said than done.

Seeing that this topic was making me uneasy Whitey changed the subject. "So tell me about yourself Jenny and what you have been doing over the last fourteen years since I've seen you."

"Um, nothing much, mostly I stick to school, work and hanging out in my room. Sometimes hanging out with other kids when they felt like pitying me."

"Why would they pity you?"

"Did you ever meet my mother?"

"A couple times, I didn't know her all that well, but your dad seemed quite taken with her when they were dating."

"Well now she's a drug addict who although she loves me sometimes seems more concerned over her next fix than whether I'm doing alright."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No child should have to go through that. It's really sad that Jake never found you in all those years he was away from here searching for you."

"Peyton mentioned that earlier. I'm not quite sure how my mother eluded him. I don't remember a lot about that time in my life. I remember moving around a lot but not much else."

"Peyton told you the story of Jake and you? How did you get her to tell you the story without revealing who you were? They don't usually tell people that story."

"They had told Anna to show me to my room. She ended up showing me 'Jenny's Room' and when Peyton realized what had happened she told me the story and the significance of the room. If I didn't feel guilty about keeping the secret before then, that definitely raised the guilt level."

"Ahh," and then changing tones he asked, "So you play basketball?"

I gave him a weird look cuz that question seemed to come out of left field but I soon realized why had quickly changed the subject.

"So do you play basketball, cuz basketball is a really big thing in this town? Hi Whitey."

"Hi Taylor. Long time, no see. Just passing through or is the great Taylor James actually going to settle down in the boring town of Tree Hill, North Carolina?"

"Whitey, Whitey, Whitey, you know Tree Hill is never boring. There's always some sort of drama or excitement going on here. Speaking of excitement, it would seem this young lady here would be the newest exciting thing to happen to this town. Mind if I steal her away from you and have a little girl talk with her?"

"Sure go ahead." I wasn't sure really if I should look forward to talking to Taylor about who knows what, yes we got along earlier, but I was scared for who knows what reason.

Taylor took me over to another table to talk, "So what were you and Whitey talking about?"

"Stuff. I think he was sensing how overwhelming this was all for me, so he took me aside to just talk. He was really cool about it. Not getting into the heavy stuff but still making me feel a bit more comfortable."

"K. It just seemed a bit serious is all."

"So what's this girl talk you wanted to have with me?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Actually I was just trying to get you away from Whitey, not that he isn't a great person to talk to, it's just that you're new here and should talk to as many people as you can."

"Oh, ok."

"Boy, things can sure change a lot in a day."

"What do you mean?"

"If you remember, it was just this morning that you left my vehicle covered in mud and you were on your way to find your relatives. Now here you are, all cleaned up and living as a foster child of the Jagielskis. What a difference a day makes."

"Yeah I guess."

"So how did it happen anyways?"

"You mean, how did I come to live with Jake and Peyton?" She nodded. "Well, after I left you I found this outdoor court along the river…"

"The River Court."

"What?"

"The court you're talking about is called the River Court. I know it's not all that original of a name, but that's what it's called."

"Oh, ok. So anyways, I found the River Court and thought I would play some basketball for a little bit and since no one was there I thought it would be fine. While I was there a police officer approached me and started asking questions. I think I made an mistake by revealing two facts, one that I really had no home and two that I'm fifteen, thus making me a homeless minor and so he ended up bringing me to see your sister, Haley …"

"How did you know Haley's my sister?"

"There were some pretty obvious hints to the fact. Anyways once I got there, she started some things in motion to get me into a foster home and fast forward some and now I'm living with Jake and Peyton and here at this party."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" We turned to see Peyton and Haley approaching us.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to the fourth Charlie's Angel." We all laughed at that comment although Taylor and I couldn't understand why Peyton and Haley were laughing, it's not like they would understand what that meant.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, it's just that one time Peyton called me that, fun times," Haley replied.

"And what did you do to get that distinction?"

"She siphoned gas using a knife and a hose one time in high school when we were stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"See Little Sis, I told you that's a neat trick to know, now aren't you glad I taught you how to do that?"

"Yeah, okay, so teaching me that wasn't a bad thing. So Jenny why did my sister nickname you the fourth Charlie's Angel?"

"I changed a flat tire on her vehicle on the way here."

"Wait, it was her vehicle you did that on. Wait, that means you rode with her. It's a miracle you got here in one piece."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry Taylor, but your driving makes Peyton look like a perfect driver when she really is far from it."

"HEY!" This came from both Taylor and Peyton.

"So, Jenny, the reason we came over here is I was just going to mention that we're going to be leaving soon. Jake's not feeling well. But if you want to stay Haley offered to give you a ride home when she and her family leave."

"Actually I think I'll go with you guys. It's been a long day and I really just want to crawl into a warm bed tonight and sleep."

"Okay, well we're just going to say our good byes and then we'll be ready to go."

With that all the Jagielskis said our good byes and I made promises to talk some more to the people I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to that night and Taylor remember I owed her a rain check on eating together at whatever local diner she had talked about earlier in the day. When we got home everyone went straight to their rooms and went to bed. For the first time in a long time I wasn't scared as I went to bed. I felt safe and felt truly at home.

The next morning I woke up around 10:00 and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The house seemed quiet and I figured that no one else was home. I was fine with being home alone, nothing I was used to, but what made me sad was that there was no note left telling me where they were, maybe they forgot they had a foster child, I mean it had only been one day. I was pouring myself some orange juice when I was broken out of my thoughts.

"Good morning Jenny." I was so surprised to hear someone's voice that I spilled the carton of orange juice all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. If you tell me where the towels are and everything I clean that up for you."

"I'll help you. I mean I was the one who scared you. If I hadn't scared you, you wouldn't have spilled the orange juice."

"Thanks Jake." After we cleaned up the mess, we both sat down at the table. "So where are Peyton and Anna?"

"Brooke, I think you met her briefly last night, she's one of Peyton's best friends, talked Peyton into going shopping with her and her daughters. Anna went with. They were going to invite you with but Peyton thought it better to let you sleep with everything that has been going on in your life lately. I think she said she was going to buy some stuff for you though. I guess we'll see what she got for you when they get back later."

"Okay."

"But I guess you're stuck with me for the day."

"Oh, the hardships," I said jokingly. Seeing a flicker of sadness in his eyes, I asked him something not sure if I really should be asking him, "Does it hurt to look at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton told me the significance of the room I'm in and it got mentioned a couple times last night. With that whole history, does it make you sad to look at me?"

"To be honest, yeah. But more for what could have been. We could have taken in a fifteen year old African American girl named Faith and although there would be no way she could be my Jenny I would still have that look of sadness sometimes when I looked at her. So while it's kind of you, it's not really, if that makes any sense."

"Okay, kinda. Do you think it's possible for her to come back after all this time?"

"Yes, I have to believe. It may never happen but I can't give up hoping for this miracle."

"Do you think it's possible that you have seen her, even talked to her without knowing who she actually is? "

"I guess, I mean anything is possible."

"Would you be mad if she knew the truth and kept it a secret from you?"

"No, I don't think so. What's with all the questions?"

"Just curious I guess. So, since I'm _stuck_ with you today, have you got anything planned for us to do?"

"Well Tim said something about when he found you that you were at the River Court, you play basketball?"

"Yeah, I don't get to play it a lot but I like to play whenever I get the chance."

"Well how about we head over there and you can show me what you got."

"Are you sure you want to take me on old man?" I said teasingly.

"Old man? I see how it is, you're on."

As we drove to the River Court I took out my pad of paper and started drawing, it had been a while since I drew anything and with everything that had been going on I had plenty of inspiration to draw from.

"What are you drawing?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I draw without thinking and that's what I was planning on doing."

"You should ask Peyton to show you some of her drawings, I think you would like them."

"Oh yeah, I heard yesterday that she likes to draw."

"Well actually she's a regular contributor to a local magazine here. Who told you about her drawings?"

"Haley and Tim were talking about it at her work and then Whitey mentioned it at the party last night."

By this time we had reached the River Court. When we got out of the vehicle I could see that there were some men playing, some of who I had met the night before at the party.

"Hey guys, you remember Jenny."

"Hey dawg, hey Jenny. I'm Skillz, and this is Fergie and Junk. And that scrawny man over there is Mouth."

"HAHA," Mouth said sarcastically. "So Jake, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, supposedly Jenny here can play and since she called me an old man I brought her here to prove her wrong."

"Which isn't going to happen."

"Brave words, girl, brave words."

It was decided that we would play one on one so no one could use the excuse that the other was winning just based on who had who for teammates.

We had been playing for about thirty minutes and the score was really close when we heard a car pull up. After parking it the driver got out and came over to watch.

"Hey Coach, what's up?"

"Mouth over here called me up and said I should get over here to the River Court if I wanted to see one of my best former players losing to a girl."

"Gee thanks Mouth. And for your information Coach, we're tied."

Whitey just shook his head and said, "Carry on."

We played for about another half hour and the score still seemed to stay about tied so we decided to declare it a tie. As we walked over to the sideline Whitey turned to me and said, "You looked really good out there, did you play back wherever you lived before?"

Everyone turned to look at me, cuz up until this point I hadn't really said anything about my life before coming here. "Umm, sometimes, I played like this type of ball a lot where it's a little more laxed and not set teams. I played a couple times in organized leagues but that didn't happen a lot, only a few times when I snuck the permission slip in and got the slip signed. I wouldn't have gotten it signed if she knew what the slip was actually for."

Not wanting to push my past on me anymore, Whitey kept asking about my basketball playing. "So what position did you play usually?"

"Usually all over but I was kind of the go to person when it came to free throws, that was my real strength, I had a high free-throw percentage."

"Unlike someone I know," Whitey said while looking straight at Jake.

"Gee let's not identify the person by name but look right at him, making it quite obvious who you're talking about Coach," Jake joked.

After hanging out a bit longer Jake stood up and said, "Well, we gotta go. Peyton wants me to do a few things before she gets home."

Everyone seemed to break into a fake cough attack which didn't hide the fact they were all calling him whipped.

"Don't call me whipped, you guys are the most whipped men I know. Skillz, if I'm not mistaken, didn't Bevin have you watching "The Notebook" on your first date."

"So, it's a good movie," Skillz said trying to defend himself.

"And you Mouth, I don't even want to go into the examples of how I know GiGi has you whipped. Fergie, Fergie, Fergie, Theresa has you so whipped that I do believe that was you last week in the convenience store buying tampons for her. And Junk don't you even dare think I'm going to forget the time when Brooke got you to go out in the middle of the night to buy her ice cream, and you're not even married to her."

"Okay, first of all, that girl is so persuasive she could get an Eskimo to buy ice from her, meaning it's not hard for her to get others to do stuff for her. Second, she was pregnant and had cravings. And third, Lucas was on a business trip and she had a kid at home, it's not like she could have just left her at home."

"Whipped."

By now Whitey was laughing so hard at hearing how all these men were whipped by some women. "Oh, Coach, I wouldn't be laughing at us if I were you, I seem to remember that you were so whipped that you were allowed to smoke in the house and then even after she had died you were so whipped that you couldn't even smoke."

"I was and am still so in love with her."

"As are we all. When you're in love being whipped is part of the package."

"Except for Junk who has no excuse."

"Shut up Mouth."

"So forgive me for going home so I can make dinner for my girls, but if being loved by them means I'm whipped then so be it."

"Amen to that brother."

As we all said our good-byes Whitey whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you didn't inherit your daddy's free-throw percentage." The way he said it made me think he had said something along those lines earlier in my life.

When we were on the way home Jake asked me what Whitey had whispered in my ear. I replied, "Just that I was the better basketball player. He would have told everybody but he didn't want to hurt your feelings."

He looked at me like he was going to argue but I just smiled and he decided not to push the issue. When we got home I asked if he needed any help making dinner. He willing agreed to the help and we set about making dinner. As we made dinner we talked, it was nice to talk to him. It made me feel closer to him. If only I could figure out a way to tell him the truth, then everything would be alright. I planned to tell them the next night, I wanted one dinner before the big announcement cuz I felt that that announcement would change everything. And I wanted one night, one night to be like the calm before the storm.

That night we had a peaceful dinner and such. Anna had to finish her homework for school the next day since she had put it off until the last minute. Jake and Peyton told me that I would actually being starting school on Tuesday, allowing me one more day to get settled in.

Later on that night as I was falling asleep, I heard the phone ring but paid no attention to it. How was I supposed to know that that one call would change everything?

* * *

Spoilers:Who called and how is it going to change everything?  
More people find out.  
When the time comes how will Jake deal with having Jenny back?  
Nikki's coming back to Tree Hill in the near future unfortunately.

Please read and review. I appreciate everyone who reviews my story so thanks to those who have.


	7. The Calm Before The Reveal

Sorry it took me so long to put up another update, it was a hard chapter for me to write and then school got busy and I got sick. I'll try to do better with future updates but I won't make any promises of when I can get updates up. As I said this chapter was a hard one for me to write for some reason so bear with me and if it's not the best chapter in this story it's because of that.

As always, own nothing but wish I did. I also am not an expert on the legal system.

* * *

The next morning I woke up. Silent, like it had been the day before. The clock read 10:30 so I knew Anna was already at school, and I was guessing Jake and Peyton were at work. I figured I had the house to myself. I got ready for the day and headed downstairs. In the kitchen I found a note. 

_Jenny- Sorry no one is home right now with you. Jake's work and obviously Anna's at school. I'm going to be at Thud for a couple hours. Should be done about 1:00. If you want we can meet up and have lunch at Karen's Café. Give me a call when you get this and we can figure out our plans. Love, Peyton _

I looked at the clock, 11:00, got a few hours to waste before I meet up with Peyton. I called her and told her I would meet her and she gave me directions to Thud. I grabbed my drawing stuff and head out.

I ended up on a boardwalk along the river. Sitting down at a table I started to draw. I didn't really think about what I was drawing, I just drew.

"You know, if this was any other weekday or you were any other fifteen year old girl I would have to arrest you."

"And why's that?"

"Because Miss Jagielski, today is a school day and most fifteen year olds would be in school. Unless they were drop outs but you don't look like a drop out to me. So I would have to arrest you for truancy, surprisingly, Tree Hill is really strict on keeping kids in school. But I know that Jake and Peyton are giving you another day before having you go to school."

"Yeah. So I heard you know the truth."

"And I heard you thought I was dumb."

"Oh, uh, yeah, about that…"

"It's not a big deal, get it a lot. Yeah it's not fun being known as the dumb one, but don't worry about it."

"K"

"I'm guessing you haven't told them the truth yet. Cuz when you do everyone will know cuz they'll be running up and down the roads telling anyone who will listen."

"Yeah, not yet."

"Any ideas as to when you're going to tell them."

"No, as I'm with them longer and longer it's getting harder and harder to actually tell them the truth."

"What exactly is stopping you?"

"I know that when I tell them, they're going to want to know why I didn't say anything earlier and what exactly happened to me in all those years. I'm scared to tell them all that stuff. Especially about what my life was like, cuz well, the truth hurts. Especially this truth."

"Yet the truth will set you free."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop throwing cliché lines at me about how telling the truth is a good thing, I know it is."

"Well, it's the truth. And about that cliché business, you're the one who started with that truth hurts b.s.. Yes, it can, but not as much as finding out someone withheld the truth from you cuz they thought they were protecting you. Next thing I know you're going to be saying that famous cliché line about how 'You can't handle the truth'."

"Fine, I concede, I have to tell them the truth. But I'll be doing it on my terms. So I don't want to hear about how you let it slip."

"K, gotta go to work though."

"Bye."

"Nice drawing by the way. You should really show it to Peyton and Jake, I know that they would really like it."

As he walked off I looked down at my drawing. He was right, I needed to show them this drawing. I drew for a little longer, all the drawings had the same theme to them. I looked at my watch. Crap, I'm supposed to meet Peyton at 1:00 and it's 12:45. I quickly gathered my stuff and followed the directions Peyton had given me. Thankfully Tree Hill's a small town so it wasn't hard to follow the directions and I made it in plenty of time. 

"Hey Jenny."

"Hi."

"Well, Karen's Café is right over there," she pointed across to the street to the small café, "Let's go."

As we walked into the small café I noticed that despite the kinda hip, edgy feel to the place, there was a real sense of coziness, it had a real homey feel.

"Hey Peyton. Hey Jenny. Just grab a table and I'll be right there to get your order."

We sat at a table and started talking.

"So what have you been doing in the two hours since I last talked to you?"

"I went for a walk, drew down by the river and ended up talking to Tim for a bit."

"Tim, hmm, that must have been an interesting conversation."

"He's not that bad."

"So you said you drew today, can I see what you drew?"

I debated showing her the sketches, while none of them really screamed out the truth, it was there and I didn't know if this was how I wanted to reveal that, especially without Jake here. "Um, they're still works in progress, maybe some other time though."

"Sure. You know, when I was a little older than you are now, I drew and actually had them published, but I hid them too, kinda like you are, but not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first started drawing for Thud I let them publish them under the condition that I could sign them using a pseudonym. I wasn't sure that they would go for it, being that that was the first time I ever published any of my artwork."

"And they let you do that?"

"Yeah, not at first but then I told them that the person in those drawings was who I was and how I was. And 95 of the time there isn't a moral, or a victory, or a silver lining. Take it or leave it. But if they leave it then they that other 5."

"Wow, I don't think I could do that."

"I think you could, you're very brave."

"Hey girls, what can I get you?"

"Um, well, I don't know what's good around here."

"Everything, everything's good here."

"Thanks Peyton for that glowing review."

"You're welcome, but I'm only speaking the truth." Truth, there's that word again. "I'll take my usual and how about you bring the same for Jenny."

"Sure, be back in a few."

"You didn't order something disgusting for me, did you?"

Peyton gave me a mischievous smile and said, "Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and see, now won't you."

"K, well it's your fault if it turns out you ordered me something I'm allergic to and I eat it and then die."

Her smile turned to a look of sheer panic. "You're allergic to some types of food? Of course you are, it's not uncommon for people to have food allergies. What type of a person am I? Why did I…"

"Relax Peyton, just giving you a hard time since you refuse to tell me what you ordered me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, no food allergies."

"Good, don't scare me like that though."

"Sorry. What?" Peyton had gotten a weird look on her face.

"It's nothing, I just realized how little I know about you. I know it's only really been 4 hours but for some reason I feel I should know more about you. That we should know more about each other."

Karen brought our food at that moment. We ate in silence. Instead of talking about stuff so we got to know each other better we just sat there. Thinking about her observation.

When we were done eating we started gathering our stuff together. Peyton's phone rang.

"Hello?… Yeah… Now?... Yeah, I'll be right there… Bye."

"That was Thud, they need me for a few minutes. Do you want to come with me and wait there, or you can wait here."

"I actually want to talk to her about something."

"K, sure Karen. I'll be back in a few."

After Peyton left I turned to Karen, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Here, sit down." We sat back down at the table that Peyton and I had just been sitting at. "Secrets have a way of coming out in this town. Even if you're trying to hide them, they inevitably come out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell you're hiding a secret, a secret that when revealed will affect a lot of people here. I don't know exactly what the secret is, I have a few guesses, but I think you should tell people before someone else tells for you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"That was all."

"You're not going to ask what my secret is?"

"No, secrets should not be told unless the person keeping it wants it to be told, with a few exceptions. I'll find out the truth when the time is right."

We heard the door open and turned to see who entered. Me, to see if it was Peyton, and Karen, to welcome her customers.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Karen's Café."

"Afternoon," said the man as he and his wife went to sit down in the corner.

Peyton walked just as they were sitting down. She saw them but quickly looked back at me. "Well, I'm ready to go. Ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks Karen."

"Bye. Hope to see you back here soon."

As Peyton and I walked to her vehicle I turned to her and asked, "Who was that couple in the café? You seemed to recognize them but I don't remember them at the party on Saturday."

"That's cause they're not friends."

"Who are they?"

"I don't really want to talk about them right now."

"K." I really wanted to know who that couple was, but I knew not to press the issue.

When we got back to the house Peyton said she was going to work on making dinner and asked if I want to help. I politely declined and made my way to my room. Once inside I sat down to draw some more. After a little bit I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called as I pushed my drawing book under the bed.

"Hi Jenny."

"Hey Anna, how was school?"

"Fine, school's school I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So how do you like Tree Hill?"

"It's nice."

"That's nice."

"Is there something you want to ask me Anna?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Umm, well, actually there is something."

"K, what is it?"

"I know you just moved in here and I know that we haven't really talked a lot, but…"

"Shh, Anna, it's okay don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never had any siblings, I mean I've had foster siblings but they never stay and I know that that's probably going to be the case here. But I like thinking of you as my sister and I don't want you to go."

By now I was crying with her. "Oh, Anna, I love it here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." We just hugged and bawled. It was nice to finally have a sister and to be able to hug her. I don't know how long we cried and hugged but the net thing I knew there was another knock at the door.

"Geez, I thought someone had died when I heard you two crying when I got home, but your mom assured me that was not the case. So tell me, what's got two of my favorite girls crying up here?"

"Oh Daddy, just sister stuff." I smiled when I heard that. I had my family, now if I could just tell them.

"So in other words, butt out?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Anna rolled her eyes but begrudgingly said yes.

"Well, Mom burnt dinner so it's every man or actually man or woman for themself. But we need to have a family meeting in about an hour."

"About what?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to show up to find out."

Anna and I eventually made it downstairs and decided on cereal for dinner. Soon after we were all gathered in the living room.

"Well, I guess you two are wondering why your mother and I called for this meeting."

"Yeah."

"Yes, Anna. Not yeah."

"Jake, let it go. It's not a big deal." I looked over at Peyton. I saw a sadness in her eyes. I tried to remember if it was there all day or not.

"Okay Peyton, consider it dropped. Back to the purpose of this meeting. Last night we received a call from Haley. She called to say that a woman had called her saying that she is Jenny's mother."

"WHAT?"

"Anna, you had to have understood that Jenny does have a mother."

"But, what, no. Jenny, you promised that you would stay here. You can't leave."

I just sat there in shock. Could it be that she had found me? I knew it could happen, but I didn't want it to be true.

"Jenny?" I looked up to see all three of them looking at me.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you were alright."

"Not really, but… I don't know what to say."

"Jenny, you have to tell us the truth, is it possible for this woman to be your biological mother?"

"I guess, she's not dead. But I don't want to believe it's true."

"Neither do we."

"What happens now?"

"Well, the woman is coming tomorrow. She didn't have a fax machine so we don't actually have proof that she's your mother. She promised to bring documentation but you're probably going to be asked to identify her too."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, looks like you get another day off before starting school. Anna, we'll allow you to miss school tomorrow too if you want."

"Yes, I want to stay with my sister."

"Well, we need to be to child services at 10:00 according to Haley so I want everybody ready to go by 9:30. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes."

Anna and I left the living room. Both of us wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Despite it being early I got ready for bed and was about to climb in when there was a knock at the door.

"Looks like we had the same idea. Go to bed early."

"Jenny, can I sleep with you tonight? I just got you and don't want to let you go. I won't be able to sleep unless I know you're still here."

"Sure climb in."

As we both settled in, I felt a sense of calm settle over me. Yes, Nikki might be back and yes, that might mean I may have to leave, but right now none of that matter. I had my sister with me and the two people I so desperately wanted to live with and call Mom and Dad downstairs.

The next morning everybody was kinda quiet, no one quite sure what to say to anyone else. At about 9:30 we all piled into the car and headed to Child Services. When we got there we heard voices inside.

"We still need that proof Miss…"

"Why? I said I was the girl's mother."

"As hard as it may be for you to believe, people can tend to lie about this kind of stuff. So please, her birth certificate and a form of id from you."

"That's her." At that moment, everyone was looking at me, but I was looking at her. I couldn't believe it. She had actually found me.

"Jenny, Bunny, you gave me a scare there running away," she said as she approached me.

"Don't touch me," I said in a low voice. She gave me a look as if to say I was going to regret saying that later but still backed away.

"Jake Jagielski, this is my wife Peyton and our daughter Anna," Jake said as he approached Nikki to shake her hand.

She simply said, "I know." Didn't shake his hand or anything. Not a big surprise there. The big surprise was that none of the adults seemed to recognize her. I was sure that Haley had met her, and I knew that Jake and Peyton had known her and yet none of them gave any indication that they recognized her. Maybe all those years of drinking, smoking and doing drugs had done enough damage to change her appearance enough to make her unrecognizable to those who knew her fifteen years earlier.

"Okay, well we all know why we're here. We need to figure out what happens with custody of Jenny here."

"I don't see what there is to discuss, Jenny's my daughter and I have custody of her, not him so I get her no matter what."

"Actually, it's not that simple. Since Jenny ran away, there's probably a reason for why she did that. While you have some rights as her biological mother, we still need to further interview Jenny to figure out the reason she ran away, and do a home study of your home to make sure it's safe for her to go back living with you. You don't have any problems with that, do you?"

"No, whatever it takes to get my Bunny back." My mother looked scared when saying that though, I mean who wouldn't, she knew the type of home she was raising me in. Jake and Peyton also got a look on their face at that comment, a look of confusion, but I don't know why. "What happens to her until then? Can I have her living with me?"

"For the time being she will being living with her foster parents." Now it was Nikki's turn to be confused, it never occurred to her that they wouldn't know the truth. I knew that I had to say something soon before she could hold it against them. "And you're living at a motel right now, no need to move her."

"Fine."

"Okay, what happens next is that we are going to have interview Jenny, do that home study and then present the case to the judge. I'm not sure how long that'll take, a few weeks, a few months, just not sure."

"Besides the interview do I have any say in where I live?"

"Not as much as a child who custody battle is between their two biological parents," oh if she only knew, "but I'm sure you'll be able to have a little say."

"And what would you say, oh mommy dearest treated me so bad, I don't want to go live with her. I'd rather go live with a family I've only lived with for a couple days." 

I just exploded. "No, I would say that I would rather go live with my dad and his family cuz life with my mom sucked. Because of you I had to live in a drug house, I had to lock my door, I never felt safe, and I never seemed to have a real family. And about all that crap about how I've only lived with them for a few days, you know that that is not true. They raised me when I was a baby, you were nowhere to be found. You only came back when you decided playing house might not be that bad. But by then Dad didn't want you. You forced him to run with me. Then somehow through this twisted legal system you got custody of me. Then at first chance you took me and ran away with me. And we played house for a while but you sick of playing mom to me and let me fend for myself. Yes, you provided a home for me, but I raised myself and you can't deny that. So just get the hell out of this town. You're not wanted, but I am. As much as you want me to believe I'm Jennifer Nicole Turner, your daughter and all that entails. But I'm Jennifer Nicole Jagielski and I belong here in Tree Hill."

* * *

Spoilers:  
What are Jenny's drawings of?  
Who was that couple in the café?  
How's Jake and everyone else going to respond to this news?  
Whose going to get custody of Jenny? 

Now that you've read, please review. And for those of you who have reviewed before, thank-you so much, I appreciate everything you've said.


	8. Revealing and Welcoming

I wasn't planning on updating until this weekend but you all can thank adreamofautumn for making me feel slightly guilty of making you all wait so here's your update a few days earlier than planned. I can't promise that making me feel slightly guilty for not updating quickly will always work but it was a useful method this time. Also, thanks for everyone who has reviewed and such, it is greatly appreciated. 

As always, own nothing, but wish I did.

* * *

I just exploded. "No, I would say that I would rather go live with my dad and his family cuz life with my mom sucked. Because of you I had to live in a drug house, I had to lock my door, I never felt safe, and I never seemed to have a real family. And about all that crap about how I've only lived with them for a few days, you know that that is not true. They raised me when I was a baby, you were nowhere to be found. You only came back when you decided playing house might not be that bad. But by then Dad didn't want you. You forced him to run with me. Then somehow through this twisted legal system you got custody of me. Then at first chance you took me and ran away with me. And we played house for a while but you sick of playing mom to me and let me fend for myself. Yes, you provided a home for me, but I raised myself and you can't deny that. So just get the hell out of this town. You're not wanted, but I am. As much as you want me to believe I'm Jennifer Nicole Turner, your daughter and all that entails. But I'm Jennifer Nicole Jagielski and I belong here in Tree Hill." 

The whole room fell so silent at that moment. I couldn't believe I had revealed the truth like that. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Jake looked so hurt. Peyton and Haley looked shocked. My mother's expression was just blank; I couldn't read what she was feeling in that moment. Anna just looked so confused; this was a lot for an eight year old to comprehend. After what had seemed like an eternity of silence, although it was probably a couple minutes at most the silence was broken.

"So that means you're like my sister, my real sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Jenny."

At that my dad just ran out of the room. "Um, I should go after him."

"Yeah, Peyton, go after him, I'll keep an eye on everything in here."

"Thanks Hales."

The room went back to being silent after she left. It was so silent that we could hear everything being said outside the door.

"Jake, you need to sit down. All that that pacing will achieve in wearing a hole in the carpeting."

"Peyton!"

"Yes, you have a right to be frustrated with Jenny and yes she's going to have some explaining to do, but running out here instead of listening is not going help any. So get back in there."

"Fine, I'll be right there. You can go in if you want."

When we heard the door turning signaling Peyton was coming back in Haley, Anna and I tried to make it appear that we were eavesdropping, but my mother just stood there with this smirk as if to say 'We heard everything and looky looky, maybe daddy Jake isn't going to be all that receptive to Jenny coming back.'

"Jake will be back in a minute, he needed to run to the bathroom."

Right after she said that we heard this scream. I guess he went to the bathroom to scream and try to get all his frustrations out before coming back in. Then we heard him walking towards the room and entering.

"Sorry about that. Carry on," he said as he sat down. I looked at him but he was refusing to make eye contact with me.

No one seemed to know where to start so we again just sat there in silence.

"Well…" Haley began.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Mother's intuition, a mother always knows where her children are."

"BULLSHIT! THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!"

"Jenny!" I looked over to Peyton who was gesturing at Anna.

"Sorry," I told her. Turning back to my mother I continued, "You and I both know that's not the truth. You usually could care less about me. So why don't you just be honest for once and tell us all the truth. How did you find me?"

"Gotta hand it to you Bunny. Sticking newspaper strips into that envelop was pretty ingenious, but you forgot one thing, I would at some point end up putting more money into the envelop. And I'm not what you would call stupid. Missing daughter, missing money. Looks like my Bunny ran away with the money."

"How did you know to look for me here?"

"Well, see that's what caused my delay. I couldn't figure out where you were and I wasn't about to call the police to help."

"Cuz of the drugs."

"No duh, cuz of the drugs, one look around the place and there was no way in hell they would have let me keep you."

"Still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, the finding you question. So a few days later, when my head was clearer and I could think straight I went back to that box. Clearly you had found the box since you had taken the money that was in the box. That box held the answers to my questions. In it were two very obvious clues to where you had gone, or at least that's what I was hoping. The picture and the certificate. And yup, they pointed me right to you."

"Lucky me," I muttered.

"Well, can I take her back to California with me now? We've confirmed that she's my daughter and all that."

I noticed that my dad looked up at that moment. He looked terrified. I was hoping terrified at the idea that he could be losing me again to her, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"No, you can't."

"And why not? You going to show favoritism Mrs. Scott and let Jake keep Jenny when he has no rights to her."

"Actually he does have rights to her. I don't believe he ever signed away his rights to her and according to the state of North Carolina he and Peyton have temporary custody of Jenny."

I thought I heard her mutter something to the effect of, "And hopefully they'll have permanent custody of her soon you bitch," but I couldn't be sure.

"Fine, whatever. We all know that I'm going to prevail in the end and have Jenny all to myself."

"I'm not some object that you can just claim. I'm a living breathing person and I think I should get some say in this matter."

"Whatever," then turning to Haley she asked with fake sweetness, "Mrs. Scott is there any way we can just finish up this meeting now and decide to resolve this at a later date? I just want to take my daughter back to where I'm staying in town. I haven't seen her in about a week and would like to catch up with her."

"You're not going anywhere with my daughter."

"Look who decided to finally speak. Ready to be a man and fight this battle instead of hiding behind all these women?"

I could see that he really wanted let out all his anger on her in that moment but he held himself back.

"You have had Jenny for the past fourteen to fifteen years; I think you can afford to go a few more nights without her."

"But…"

"Miss Turner before you continue, I should point out that Jenny will be leaving with the Jagielskis today because of the temporary custody that the great state of North Carolina thankfully gave to them."

"Why you little…"

"I hit you once Nikki, don't tempt me to do it again."

"Fine, go play house with them Jenny, but realize you're going to end up with me again, it's inevitable." With that she turned around and walked out the door. But as she was leaving she yelled, "You haven't heard the last from me."

We all just stood there for a few minutes, soaking in everything that had just happened. Finally my dad spoke up, "It's been a long day, let's all go home."

Nobody said anything but we all just left. Everyone thinking about what had just happened, even Anna, although I'm not sure she quite grasped what it all meant.

The ride back home was silent. Not a comfortable silence, but also not an uncomfortable silence, just somewhere in between. Although it was still early in the day by the time we got back, I went to my room to sleep. Today had been the culmination of a very exhausting sleep.

Although I hadn't planned on it, I was so exhausted that I fell into a heavy sleep and didn't wake until the next morning. The next morning when I woke up I found some changes to my room. They had added more personal touches to the room including some pictures of me as a baby with Peyton and my dad. I also noticed the pictures I had drawn the day before. I knew that I should probably be mad at them for going through my stuff to find them, but instead I loved them for adding them to make my room feel more like my own. On the table next to my bed I found three notes. I sat on my bed and prepared to read what they thought, I has scared and excited all at the same time. I first grabbed the note that I could clearly tell from the hand writing was from Anna.

_Jenny-_

_Mom and dad said I should write a note telling you what I feel. So, here it is. I feel happy. Happy you're here, happy that you love me, happy you're my sister. But also sad. Why didn't you tell me who you are? Even though I'm sad I'm even more happy. Welcome home._

_Your Sister,_

_Anna_

Even though it was so simple I was crying over it. I picked up my dad's letter next but put it down, even though I wanted to know what he said, I was nervous so I decided to put it off. So I picked up Peyton's note and read.

_Jenny-_

_I'll never understand why you didn't just tell us the truth. That said, I'm glad you're here. Safe with us. I love you so much and I hope you know that. I felt a connection with you last Saturday but didn't know why. Now I do. My girl came home to us. We lost so many years because of your biological mother, I don't want to lose another minute with you. I want you to know that we will do everything in our power to keep you with us. Never doubt our love for you._

_As you can see we found your pictures. I hope you're not mad at us for snooping. I can see why you wouldn't let me see them yesterday at the café. They gave away the secret and it would have been wrong for me to know the secret before Jake._

_Now I'm done with the sappy sentimental stuff. I gotta say, I've never seen someone sleep through all of the stuff that you slept through last night, especially when your dad dropped the collage on his toes and yelled some words that let's just say were words that garnered him a certain look from me cuz he taught Anna some new words…_

I looked up and saw the collage that she was referring to. It was a collage of pictures of my first year. On top it read "Even When We're Apart, Know That You're In My Heart." I looked back down to finish the letter

…_Know that I love you, that we all love you and that we're happy you're here. Welcome home._

_Peyton_

By now I was almost balling. I didn't know if I could take reading my dad's letter but that didn't stop me from picking up the note to read.

_My Jenny-_

_I know I may not have shown it the best today but I want you to know that I'm glad you're back in my life. There was a part of me missing when you weren't here and now that part is back. I'm never going to allow Nikki to keep us apart again. I told Peyton that I never wanted to let you leave my sight again but she nixed that idea reminding me that the baby girl I once knew is now a teenager. I want you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I also never gave up hope that one day you would find your way back to us, and now that has happened. I have a million questions but I'll let you tell me what happened when you're ready, but know I will be ready to listen when that time comes. I don't know what Nikki told you about me but I have a feeling it was pretty much all lies. Feel free to ask me whatever you want and I'll do my best to answer. I have so much more to say but if I keep writing I'll cry even more and all my tears may blur the writing so you can't read what I have to say and I want you to read this cuz this comes from my heart. And these tears are happy tears, my Jenny. Welcome home!_

_Dad_

_P.S. Love the artwork, you're very talented._

I barely finished the letter and by the end had trouble reading through my tears. I was home. I _AM_ home.

* * *

Spoilers:  
Some of the spoilers from the last chapter still pertain.  
Jake and Peyton will come to find out that some of their friends knew the truth, how will they react.  
I promise more Jake/Jenny interaction next chapter. 

Sorry, that this was shorter than usual, I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time.

Please review. I love reviews, even if they're really short, at least it's some feedback to what you guys think. Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed so far, love you all for it.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'll try to have one out within the next week and a half, but I can't make any promises.


	9. Seeing My Past in Pictures

Sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been hectic, but I'll try to do better. Sorry if this isn't one of my better chapters, for somereason I had trouble writing this one.

As always, own nothing but wish I did.

I have one request for everybody reading this, please review. I usually spend a couple hours writing each chapter and then to get at most five reviews after all of that isn't that motivating, I know more are reading than that. I won't stop writing cuz I know that there are people who love this story and it's not fair to them. But please review or I may resort to requiring a certain amount of reviews in order to get another update. You don't have to sign the review, anonymous is just fine. Also, review anything, if you don't like something don't be afraid not to tell me, or if I make a mistake, tell me.

Now, after all that, here's the update:

* * *

After putting all the letters back on the table I got finished getting ready and headed on down to the kitchen. On the table was a piece of paper folded over with my name on top. I opened it up. 

Jenny-  
Yes, another note, you lucky girl. So Peyton and I have agreed that you are one of the luckiest teenagers. Yet again you obviously aren't going to school today. Don't get too used to it though, it'll soon change. Especially is Anna has anything to do with it, turns out she doesn't like the fact that she has to get up early to go to school and you don't. Anyways, I'll be home soon. Not working a full day today. Love you always.  
Dad

'Dad.' That three letter word meant the world to me in that moment. I just kept repeating the word dad in my head and I guess I got lost in my thoughts cuz the next thing I know I'm shaken from my thought my dad practically yelling my name and giving me a weird look.

"Hi."

"Hi, been calling your name for the last five minutes, but I guess you were off in lala land."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"You know, stuff."

"Ahh, yes, teenagers and their refusal to not be vague. I guess stuff is all I'm getting."

"Yep."

"So, anyways, come over here, got some stuff to show you."

He led me into the living room which was now covered in photo albums and tapes.

"Overwhelming, I know. I was surprised by how much we had from when you were a baby. Well, actually not surprised being that Brooke took over some of this and once you give that girl a task she'll complete it ten times better than what you were expecting, well at least if it's a task she likes."

He motioned for me to sit on the couch and grabbed an album before joining me. "I actually didn't want to show you this one, cuz you're not really in it, but you are in a way. But Peyton said I should so you better understand."

"Understand?"

"This album has pictures of when Nikki and I were dating. There's some of her pregnant with you, that's how you're kinda in it."

He opened the album. The two pictures had the same caption under them, "Stalking Each Other". I looked at him to further explain.

"Okay, before you think anything wrong here. It turns out that your mom and I had crushes on each other before either of us even talked and we ended up taking pictures of each other without the other one's knowledge, kinda a way to have the other person but not _have_ them. Okay, actually that doesn't exactly sound good come to think of it. Anyways, that's why the pictures are informal."

I looked back at the pictures. The one of dad was him running down the main street of Tree Hill. The one of my mother was her riding the carousel at the mall with her friends. Both looked carefree and relaxed in the pictures.

The next few pages were filled with pictures of them including a copy of the one I saw back in the box in California, very early in their relationship, both happy in love, oblivious to what their future would hold as a couple. As we looked at these pictures I peppered him with questions.

"Who asked who out first?"

"She actually asked me first. While I obviously had a crush on her, she was two years ahead of me in school and I had no idea she could even possibly feel the same way about me. Boy was I shocked when she asked me out. It actually took me a few minutes to answer her, I was so shocked."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah, and that's what made her leaving that first time so hard, I loved her and I thought she loved me and she said she loved you but her leaving had me questioning it all. So I ended up falling out of love with her."

Then I asked a question I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. "Do you think you two would have been happier and possibly still a couple if she hadn't become pregnant with me?"

"Oh Jenny, don't you even dare start blaming yourself for what happened between Nikki and me. You were one of the best things to happen to me and losing you almost destroyed me. You're asking a lot of what if's here and I honestly don't want to know the answer to any of those what if's, I love my life and it became ten times, no a hundred times better now that I know you're back in my life."

Then we flipped to a page that a picture where my mother was obviously pregnant, dad and the two people I saw in Karen's Café two days before.

"Dad, who are those two people?"

"Oh, those are your mother's parents. Your mother pleaded with them to take a picture with us while she was pregnant, kinda a family portrait. But they weren't happy with us at that time. They thought she was ruining her future and they hated me for ruining it for her. Were you just curious or was there another reason?"

"Another reason, what other reason would there be?" I knew keeping a secret from him might not be the best thing, but would he really want to know that I had seen them.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cuz you and Peyton saw them at Karen's a couple days ago."

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah, I mean we see them around town but usually manage to avoid them. They still haven't forgiven me even though they know your mother ended up kidnapping you and had you. Had you asked me who they were to hear the story of them, cuz Peyton's said you're really good at getting stories out of other without revealing everything you know. Have you met them before?"

"No, she never really mentioned family, does she have any siblings?"

"No, and neither do I. I never minded being an only child but I did want whatever children I had to have siblings. Obviously you see how well I did, both you and Anna have a sister and yet were both raised as if you were only children."

We continued looking at photo albums all afternoon, enjoying talking to each other and being around each other. It was kinda like all those years without each other didn't exist, there was no comfortableness at all. Then we started watching a tape of me as a baby, I gotta admit, I was a cute baby if I say so myself. When Anna and Peyton got home, they joined us and we all watched the tapes until about 6:00. This was the first time we all did a family activity as a family with no secret identities between us. It was nice.

At six we all got ready for another get together like we had the first night I was in Tree Hill. It was decided that tonight we would tell the truth to those who didn't know. This was actually fewer than Dad and Peyton thought since as far as I knew, they didn't know about Tim and Whitey knowing the truth. This might not be good.

As we drove to where we were all meeting Anna filled us in on her day and her viewpoints on how I should be in school. Even though Dad and Peyton already knew I was to go to school, I gotta admit her arguments for why I should go were good. I swear she could probably sell ice to an Eskimo, she's that good of an arguer, I'm sure she'll be a lawyer. I shook my head at that thought.

"What are you thinking about Jenny?"

"Just relishing the fact that I have a real true family."

"Yes, and just so you realize us Jagielskis, we tend to stick together, you're not going to lose us or get rid of us."

"Yes you will Jenny, don't listen to your father. When you turn eighteen I give you permission to leave out home and make a life for yourself, as long as you visit. I'll make sure he won't be calling you asking where you are when you're in your twenties. Don't give me that look Jake Jagielski, you know you would try to do that."

"Fine, yes I would, but just because I love my girls."

By this point we had reached our destination and got out. When we went inside we found that most everyone was there. I walked over to Whitey who was talking to Lucas and asked if I could talk to him alone. Once Lucas had left I told Whitey that they now knew the truth. What I didn't realize was that Tim had walked behind me right as I was saying that to Whitey.

"Yes, now Whitey and I won't have to keep the fact that you are Jenny Jagielski a secret anymore!"

Obviously he said that a little too loud cuz everybody turned to look at the three of us with nearly everyone yelling, "WHAT!"

* * *

Spoilers:  
Jake and Peyton deal with the fact that others knew before them.  
The trial begins soon. 

Okay, so I know I promised a longer chapter and then didn't deliver on that promise ut this seemed like a good spot to end the chapter, I'll try better next time. Please review though.


	10. Reliving The Past & Toasting The Future

Thank-you for everybody who reviewed after that last chapter, I want everyone who reviewed to know how much I appreciated it. With each review I feel more and more comfortable about my story. I write this story in a way that I wrote a chapter and then post it and then start working on the next chapter so the reviews I get really help when I'm writing the new chapters. 

patgilmoregirl: Sorry if it seems like forever between my updates, I don't mean for it to be so long in between them, usually life happens and I don't get around to writing as much as I want to. I'll try to make the court scenes good, I'm not an expert on the legal system but hopefully you'll like it. I'm pretty sure you'll like how it turns out. Thanks again for your review.

mcmiller: Thanks for the review and here's your update. We'll see what happens to Tim soon, keep reading to find out.

jeytonlover: Don't worry, I won't quit updating despite not getting a lot of updates, I was just frustrated with that fact when I wrote that. You're right, I haven't seen another story like this on here, which I kinda like, I'm allowed to take the story how I want without being really compared to how others write their stories. Thanks again for the update.

Ali-Chan1: Yeah, I like their interaction too and hope to have some more in the near future. Thanks for the review.

iftheyonlyknewthetruth: Thanks for the review. Yeah, even though Tim has grown up a bit and is now a police officer I had to show that he's still the same Tim from high school who doesn't always say the right thing at the right time.

deelovely: As I said above, I love the Jake and Jenny interaction and I'm glad others are liking it too. We saw how Jake was with Jenny when she was a baby so it's interesting for me to write things with the two of them. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy this update.

boredomimagines23: I gotta say when I got your review it motivated me to really start writing this update. Your review came a few days after all the other ones and I hadn't been expecting another review so to get another one and have it say what you said made me happy. I'm glad you love this story as much as you do. Thanks again and hope you love this update as much as you have loved the rest of the story.

treehillgirl323: Thanks so much for the review. I got it while writing this chapter and it helped me get through this chapter, parts of which were hard to write for me, so thanks for that.

I won't do that for all my chapters but I thought I would this time.

As always, don't own anything really, but wish I did. If I did though this story wouldn't actually be happening. Nikki would never have gotten her hands on Jenny if I had my say.

Now on with the story:

* * *

"WHAT!"

Tim just sat down and buried his head realizing the gravity of what had just happened. "Did I really do that? I didn't mean to."

Everybody came rushing over to us, everyone with a question, all asking at the same time.

"You knew the truth?"

"Jenny? As in 'Jenny'?"

"How could you keep this from us?"

"How did you know?"

"You, the man who I thought I could trust to help me when it came to Nikki and Jenny, how could you?"

"Wait, who else know?"

It was horrible, all these questions were directed toward Whitey and Tim, all these accusations and placing of blame on them, but it's really my fault. I'm the one who asked for the secret to be kept.

"QUIET!"

And with that it all went silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop and then the voice continued.

"Stop yelling, it's not anyone's fault. Why can't you guys just talk like normal people? In school we learned that if you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all. Actually I learned that from 'Bambi' but please stop."

It was amazing; the voice of reason that stopped the accusations that all the adults were yelling came from an eight year old. An eight year old who was now crying. Without saying anything or looking at anybody I walked over to my little sister and wrapped my arm around and slowly rocked her and rubbed her back until her cries became whimpers. Even after she had quieted down I just sat there, willing myself not to look at any of the adults who it would seem were just watching us, for fear that if I looked at them I would see the look of hurt in them. Hurt from not knowing, hurt from knowing but realizing that people they trusted had purposely left them in the dark, and hurt over being the people who had withheld the truth from those who they loved.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality had probably only been about ten minutes, another voice broke through the silence.

"Is it true?"

I finally found my voice and the courage to look at them all, "Yes."

"But how, I mean after all these years, how…"

"It's a long story and it would seem that even Peyton and I don't know the whole story," said my dad in a somber voice, "Jenny can tell it if she wants but…"

"I want to." It was time for them to know the whole story. As hard as it would be to tell I knew that they needed to know so they would be able to understand. "Maybe…" I looked at the younger children who were in the room, the adults seemed to understand.

Brooke and Haley brought their children into the office area at Tric so the kids could watch a movie while the adults listened to what I had to say. My dad and Peyton decided that Anna should hear the story about what happened, not sure that I want my sister to hear every part but I agree, she should know. Once everybody was sitting I started.

"Okay, so most of you know about the first year of my life, probably better than I do, so I'll skip that part since I don't remember much. Some of my first memories are of living in old run down houses. We never stayed in one place for too long. I never understood why at the time, but now I realize that it was because at the time Dad was still looking for us and my mother couldn't allow us to be found. We lived all over; I couldn't even begin to tell you where we lived those first few years. If I were to say anywhere it would be in the piece of junk she called a vehicle driving to the next place. When I was about six we ended up in Venice, California. I figured it would be another short stop along the way to who knows where. But my mother surprised me. She got a job there, enrolled me in school and we set down roots. Something I never remembered having before. Life was good for a while. We actually lived what would be considered a normal life for about a year or so. At that point she had enough money to move us out of the apartment we were living in and into a house. Then life took a turn for the worst. The house was nice enough and I got a decent sized room instead of sharing one with my mother. It was the neighborhood. Before we moved people would ask my mother where exactly we were moving to and when she told them they would try and talk her out of it. She didn't exactly know why, the neighborhood looked nice enough, but it had its secrets. Drugs were a real problem in that area. Shortly after we moved in my mother met this guy, Jorge. Seemed nice enough at first but he was a drug dealer and got my mother hooked. She got so hooked that she lost her jobs a few months after. Jorge helped keep us a float for a while but he didn't stay. After he left her my mother had to find ways to pay for her habit, the house and me. With no job it was rough. For a while there she just went from drug dealer to drug dealer pretty much selling herself to them in exchange for her next fix. Still that didn't take care of the bills and me. The house got pretty run down and I ended up resorting to stealing from trash cans to eat. You know those kids in school who you would eat lunch with who wouldn't actually have food and would say they're not hungry, but you would see them eyeing your food? That was me. I had friends who would give me part of their lunch too. But through the years it seemed I would have less and less friends. Their parents would find out who my mother was, and trust me everybody seemed to know who my mother was, except for the police, somehow she stayed off their radar, and they would tell their kids not to hang out with me. Or if they did allow their kids to be around me it was out of pity. And oh, there was pity, I would walk down the street and everybody would look at me with pity and the minute I walked past them they would start whispering about me."

I paused for a moment when I felt someone come and sit next to next to me and lay their head on my lap. I looked down at Anna, not sure she understood everything I was saying, but she seemed to understand that what I was telling was not good. I looked up to see all the adult in the room crying, softly but they were crying. It broke my heart that I was the one making them cry.

"Anyways, after a while my mother got sick of depending on men to get her fix. She made a decision that would forever alter my life. You see the last guy my mother depended on was named Johnny. Anyways, Johnny was this big drug dealer who saw potential in my mother. He saw how drawn she was to drugs, any drugs and knew he could use that to his advantage. He agreed to help her break into selling drugs if she gave him a percentage of the profits, which she readily agreed to. I mean what else was she going to do, she needed the money and to have drugs readily available, of course she was going to agree. Johnny died a few year after that, drug overdose of course, but by then my mother had a pretty good grasp on how to make the most profit so she really didn't need him. Also during this time and after his death she had a lot of male friends who liked to stay over at our house, which by this point had become a place to also manufacture drugs, thanks to one of her 'friends' who decided that they could make more if they didn't have to buy the merchandise from someone else. It was no longer a home; I didn't feel safe there, except in my room which I had a deadbolt on. That was the only drug free area there. That was where I drew, read, did whatever I wanted to do without fear of what was going on out there. And I had good reason to fear what was out there. Out there was where…"

I couldn't go on, I couldn't tell them that. It had been two months but it still hurt to think about. It was just one more thing I was ashamed of. And I couldn't reveal that, who knew what they thought of me after what I've revealed so far.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Can we not talk about this anymore tonight?" By now I was crying and could barely speak through the tears.

"Don't cry Jenny, I love you."

"And I love you too Anna."

"We all love you Jenny."

My dad and Peyton walked over towards Anna and me. My dad hugged me so tight I wasn't sure I would be able to breathe and whispered, "That was very brave of you to tell us all that. I love you and am so very proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy."

Next Peyton hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you and am so proud of you. If you ever want to talk about what you couldn't talk about tonight, know that I'm always here for you and I'm a good listener."

The meal that night started and looked like it was going to continue to be eaten in complete silence until there was a tapping of a glass.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Jenny, welcome home."

Everybody else raised their glasses and repeated the welcome home sentiment.

"I would like to propose a toast too. I think my beautiful wife summed up what we are thinking, although I would like to point that was the shortest toast I have heard her ever say, usually she goes on and on and on and…"

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, I do not." Everybody laughed at that. "Okay, maybe I do." Everybody laughed some more.

"Okay, back to my toast. I'm not usually good at these so bear with me. Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in one another. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The celebration, of the chance taken, and the challenge that lies ahead. For together we will always be stronger than alone. Like a team, braced against the tempest's of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality only an announcement to the world for feelings and wishes long held. So I guess to sum…"

"Lucas."

"Yes Brooke."

"These toasts are supposed to be heart felt and all and you go and give her a used toast. I know you said you weren't good at these but couldn't you come up with a new toast?"

Everybody looked at Brooke oddly; it seemed no one seemed to know what she was talking about. When has that toast been given before?

"And when did I supposedly give this toast?"

"At Keith and Jules, I mean Emily's, almost wedding. Okay so you didn't actually give it but you did write it for them."

"I forgot you snooped and read it. Guess I'm caught."

"I don't snoop."

"Yes, you do," said pretty much everyone at the table. Brooke pouted for a minute but then seemingly agreed with everyone.

"You wrote that for me and Jules?"

"Yeah, pretty much, it wasn't word for word what I was going to say."

"It was really nice. I'm actually glad you didn't get a chance to say it all those years ago. It would have been wasted on something that did not deserve such nice words to be said about it."

I was confused but figured I could find out what they were talking about later.

"Okay, my turn and since it seems that my brother can reuse toasts, I'm going to reuse one that was once said to me, with a Nathan twist of course. You can find the good in everybody, if you just give them a chance. The benefit of the doubt. Although I'm not sure we should give Nikki that chance or the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you, but we all make our mistake so never stop loving each other and being there for one another in confusing times. Sometimes they surprise you, and trust me Jenny, you sure surprised us tonight. But you never really get to know them until you listen for what's in their hearts and hope they let you into theirs. And Jenny, I hope that you can let all of us into your heart cuz we all love you so much and missed you when you were gone."

With that one toast Nathan seemingly had all the females in the room like putty in his hand. Lucas seemed to notice this fact too cuz all of a sudden he piped up, "Hey, I wrote that toast, don't give Nathan all the credit."

"And we love you too Broody, but how often does Nathan say something that sweet to anybody?"

"Haley!"

"What?"

"I can be sweet."

"Sweet talker is more like it; you seemingly switch it on when you want something. But I love you, don't you dare forget that."

"Love you too, always and forever." Then they kissed but were soon interrupted by Brooke clearing her throat.

"Children in the room."

"Oh, like you haven't done worse."

"K, I concede on that point. But just for the record Lucas is my Broody, and no one else's."

"Whatever you say Tigger," Haley said sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"Ok, before these toasts turn all of us into children as it seemingly turned Haley and Brooke into, how about we call it a night?"

"Yeah, it's getting late for our kids too."

With that everybody left. My dad and Peyton made sure Tim and Whitey knew before they left that they understood why they kept the secret and weren't mad at them.

Later that night when I was in bed I saw Peyton walk by my room and I asked if she could come into my room.

"Hey Jenny, weird night, right?"

"Yeah, but I know you all love me."

"Yes, we're here for you no matter what."

"I got a question for you."

"You know you can ask me whatever."

"Is it alright if I call you mom?"

* * *

Spoilers:  
What will Peyton say?  
Trial Begins 

Okay, so I need some input, I need a character to be the judge in the custody case. There's a reason why Lucas can't be the judge for it. It can be any character from One Tree Hill that hasn't appeared in the story yet. I have an idea of who but I want to leave it up to you guys.

I'm going out of the country at the end of the week for a week so it may be a bit before I update again, just so you know. If I get a bunch of reviews, like at least ten, within the next few days I may try to get another chapter up before I leave.

Now please review.


	11. Sorry

I'm so sorry. First for making you all think that this is an update when it's not, I don't like it when I see that a story I'm writing is updated just to find out it's an AN. Second for taking so long writing this next update. Life happened and it's taking me longer to write and post than I expected. I'll hopefully have it up by this weekend. So thank-you to all my loyal readers for reading my story, I'll be back with a new update soon and I hope you enjoy it.

Also, if any of you reading this are also writers I have a question. When I post my next chapter if I just replace this AN with it will it put it at the top of the list as newest updates or do I need to just add a new chapter completely and leave this in to get it to go to the top of the list.


	12. Mom and The War Begins

First off, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vacation and then when I came back there was so much going on in my life that this story took a back burner for a while. Hopefully you guys like this chapter so much that you'll forgive me for neglecting this story. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. It was the first chapter I wrote where I started to cry over what I was writing, so I had a feeling it was good but all your feedback validated that, so thank you.

As always, own nothing but wished I did. I also don't claim to be an expert so all this legal stuff that I'm going to be talking about, don't really know if this is how it would work but in my Tree Hill this is how it all works.

* * *

Previously: 

_Later that night when I was in bed I saw Peyton walk by my room and I asked if she could come into my room._

"_Hey Jenny, weird night, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I know you all love me."_

"_Yes, we're here for you no matter what."_

"_I got a question for you."_

"_You know you can ask me whatever."_

"_Is it alright if I call you mom?"_

And now on with the story:

She sat there, her face had so many emotion going through it at one time that it was hard to read what she was feeling exactly. Shock, confusion, overwhelmed; all were feelings she showed. We sat there for what seemed like forever until the silence started to kill me.

"Peyton?" I asked in a timid, shy voice, not quite sure I wanted to know the answer. But my fears were put to rest when all those emotions on her face were replaced with another one, one I was hoping to see; love.

"Yes." That's all she said and yet it was enough.

"Really?"

"If you're sure that that's what you want, I would be honored to have you call me mom."

With that every emotion that I didn't know I was keeping pent up came out and I started crying. No, not just crying but actually bawling and doing what would be considered the ugly cry.

Peyton just held me. She held me like a mother would hold a little child even though I was fifteen. She held me like I had never been held before, how I longed to be held. As my sobs started to soften to whimpers I could hear her heart. A heart that seemed to know no bounds when it came to love.

She must have realized what I was doing because the next thing I knew she was humming the song 'You'll Be in My Heart' and when she was done humming she softly whispered, "You'll be in my heart forever. I may not have given birth to you but I want you to know you are my daughter in my heart."

I softly mumbled, "I love you, Mom," as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to find myself right where I was when I fell asleep; in my mom's arm.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

I slightly jumped at the sound of the voice behind me but luckily didn't wake up Peyton.

I turned to see my dad smirking at me. "Good morning Dad."

"I trust you slept well in the arms of the woman who is usually my sleeping companion."

"Yes, very," I said with a smile.

Dad and I went downstairs to make some breakfast. Soon after Anna joined us. After we had all eaten Anna noticed that mom was still not up and announced that she was going to go wake her up. She left the kitchen with a smile that spelled trouble.

"Jenny, I should mention, for future reference, that if someone sleeps this late they usually get a wake up call…"

"Sounds reasonable."

"… by someone pouring ice cold water on them."

"Okay," I could tell he was not only saying this for future reference, something else was up.

"Think about where she is sleeping right now."

At that moment both myself and Peyton yelled, "ANNA!"

Seems I didn't stop Anna in time. I didn't really want to go up to my room and deal with the wet bed quite yet. I didn't notice that dad had slipped out of the kitchen, but the next thing I heard was, "JACOB BRYAN JAGIELSKI YOU COME BACK WITH THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW!"

The next half hour was spent cleaning up, drying off, and my mom trying to get the digital camera to delete the pictures of her soaking wet. When everybody was dry and order had somewhat settled back on the Jagielski home, the awareness of what today was began to weigh heavy on the minds of everybody, even Anna. Today was the beginning of a long fight. One that I couldn't afford to lose.

We all got into the vehicle and solemnly drove to the court house. When we got to the courthouse we were met by our lawyer, "Good morning."

"Good morning," we all replied.

He turned and looked at me and said, "My name is Antoine Tanner. I'll be representing Jake and Peyton in this custody suit. Feel free to ask me anything at anytime. While I'm here to represent them, it's really you whose best interests I have in mind."

"Okay, thank-you so much. These two are old friends of mine and I will do whatever needs to be done."

It was then that I realized why when I first saw him this morning he looked familiar. I met him at the dinner the first night I was in Tree Hill, and at the River Court too, although I think he was introduced by some other name, just can't remember what it was. Well, it's not important. What's important is winning in court, although I knew my mother would not make it easy.

"Today is mostly going to be the judge asking if this case really does need to be presented in court, or if there's any way to settle it out of court. Since Miss Turner is not willing to give up her rights and I know you want to hold onto Jenny also, not much will happen with that. The next thing will be opening statements. I think that's pretty much all that will happen today. But I'm going to have to meet with you all again to make sure I know everything I need to know to win."

"That's fine, we'll arrange a time later."

With that we heard the bailiff yell into the hallway, "Case 2018050508091212: Jagielski v. Turner."

"Well, that's us. Ready to go on in?"

As I walked in I grabbed both my dad and my mom's hands. I knew I was going to see Nikki in there and I was going to make sure that she saw how dedicated I was to this new family I found and I was not about to let go of it anytime soon without a fight.

Sure enough, there she was sitting next to her lawyer. When our eyes met I saw a flicker of something, not quite sure what but part of me thought it was fear. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

I wasn't allowed to sit with my parents at the table but I sat in the first row in the galley on their side right behind them with Anna sitting right next to me. As I looked to see who else was sitting on our side I saw Haley and Nathan, who both gave me reassured smiles, Lucas and Brooke, I guess Lucas isn't the judge in this case, Karen and Keith, Whitey who mouthed to me 'Stay strong Little Darling,' Tim, and some other people I had briefly met before.

Then the bailiff's voice was heard again, "All rise for the honorable Judge Gattina."

I looked up to see a young woman, about the age of my parents, walk out in her judge's robes. Although I didn't recognize her, it was clear that my parents and their friends recognized her, but I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I guess we'll see.

"Please be seated. Court is now in session."

"Okay, well it looks like we have a custody battle here. Have both sides tried to reach a settlement in this case?"

"We have your Honor," replied both lawyers.

"And nothing could be reached."

"No."

"Those two jacka…"

"Mr. Johnson, control your client or I will have her removed."

"Yes your honor. Sorry for the disturbance." I turned to see my mother being scolded by her lawyer. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Well, I guess opening statements will now be heard, unless there are any requests."

"Yes, your honor, we have one. My client would like her daughter removed from the plaintiffs' care. She feels that by her daughter living in that environment her daughter is being led to believe false things about her and that may hurt her case."

"Excuse me your honor."

"Yes Mrs. Scott?"

"As you know I am with child services and handled this case. This issue has been brought up and Miss Turner's request has been denied."

"Is this true?"

"She made this request without a lawyer present."

"I don't see what difference that would have made since the same request was made with and without a lawyer. Request is denied."

Yes, one small battle won.

"Now onto opening statements. Mr. Tanner…"

"Your honor, my clients are here with one small request. Let the daughter that was taken from them all those years ago be returned to them. The defendant took the child after perjuring herself in court. This lie was not caught until it was too late and the defendant had already fled the state. We intend to present evidence that manipulated the courts into giving custody of the child under false pretenses. We will also present information about present conditions and why we feel that it would be unwise to allow the defendant to keep custody of the child."

I'm not sure how strong that statement was but it signaled the beginning of the fight. Next it was my mother's lawyer's turn. I prayed he would suck.

"Your honor, my client wishes only one thing. That she would be allowed to keep her daughter and keep raising her. A daughter who she loves, would do anything for and puts before anything else. It's short and simple. Return this child to her mother. We will be presenting information that will help prove our case."

In my opinion that was weak but maybe that was only me hoping.

With that, court was adjourned. The war over me had begun.

* * *

Spoilers:  
As the court case begins, who will testify and what will they say? 

Sorry that this was so short but I hope that it will do until I can get another update up. Please review. I spend all this time writing this for you guys and pouring myself into the story and then to get so few reviews, it seems like a slap in the face. I won't stop writing this story because of the lack of reviews, last time I wrote something about wanting more reviews some people seemed to think I was planning on not writing if I didn't get my reviews, that's not the case. I just want to feel that my work is appreciated and that people are liking this story. Post anonymously if you don't want me to know who is saying what exactly, but please review.


End file.
